Falsos Heróes
by Sweet Malfoy
Summary: Traducción. La guerra termino. Draco Malfoy no era un heroe, ahora su vida se resumia a huir de aquellos q si lo eran. Otro punto de vista donde los heróes no lo son tanto y los malos pueden ganar...
1. Arena, sol y un heredero sin herencia

**Este es mi nuevo trabajo, es una traducción de la fic de nombre homónimo Falsos Herois escrita por la autora brasilera Scila. Es una trilogía y esta es la primera parte.**

**Espero que les guste…**

**Falsos héroes **

**Capitulo 1- Arena, sol y un heredero sin herencia.**

-Ven Draco

La voz áspera de su madre no podía ser ignorada. Entonces paro de alimentar la lechuza gigante color de chocolate y fue hasta ella.

-¿Qué pasa mamá?- le reclamo, no le gustaba que lo interrumpieran. Sin importar lo que estuviera haciendo.

-Once años, sabes lo que significa.

-Voy a tener que ir al colegio.- De nuevo su voz sonaba irritada. Ir al colegio significaba salir de su casa, parar de hacer lo que quisiera, lo que quería decir menos tiempo para divertirse.

Al siguiente día seria su cumpleaños, y el recibiría las cartas.

-Tu papá quiere que vayas a Durmstrang.

Draco, no respondió. El ya lo sabía. Su papá le había contado todo sobre ese colegio, se sentía menos irritado al irse para allá. Aprendería artes oscuras y estaba ansioso para empezar a practicar en los elfos domésticos.

-Pero no iras allá; iras a Hogwarts.

-¿Como voy aprender hechizos poderosos allá, mamá? No los enseñan…

-No, mas no importa. Vas a estar más cerca de casa y los hechizos realmente importantes los aprenderás luego. No pienses en eso ahora.

- Mas allí estudian sangre sucias, mamá...

-No te quejes. Hogwarts será importante, Draco. Habrán personas importantes allí.

-Papá lo sabe.

Su madre lo miro irritada por su insistencia permanente en tener la constante aprobación de su padre.

- Independencia, Draco. Ya hemos hablado sobre esto. Se independiente, o no serás nada. Aprende a adaptarte a las situaciones. Otros tiempos. Cuando te convenga haz esto, cuando no, haz lo otro. Tu padre es un obstáculo.

-No, no lo es.

- El nunca va a estar orgulloso de ti, Draco. Y vas a terminar en problemas si continuas dependiendo tanto de el.

-¡Tu eres el obstáculo, no el! Y no quiero ir a esa estúpida escuela.

Draco salio corriendo hacia el jardín de la casa. No fue muy lejos, tropezándose en el camino y raspándose la rodilla.

Se coloco la mano en la herida, quejándose del dolor.

Su madre se le acerco, con una rara expresión de cariño en el rostro.

- Te prometo que Hogwarts te va a gustar, querido. Tu padre y yo estudiamos allá, y tú continuaras con la tradición Malfoy iras a Slytherin y serás el líder. Los sangre sucias sufrirán en tus manos. A demás, haré que los elfos preparen tus dulces preferidos y los enviare por Pegasus todos los días para que recuerdes el sabor de casa.

Draco miro a su madre, ella sonreía. Era tan raro verla así que retribuyo el gesto, sintiéndose mejor. Ella le ofreció una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Los dos se fueron cogidos de la mano hacia la mansión Malfoy.

-discúlpame, mamá.

-Independencia, Draco. Nunca lo olvides.

Pero el lo olvido. No previo que una gran guerra ocurriría en poco tiempo.

………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Cairo – Nueve años y cinco meses después**_

………………………………………………………………………………………

El calor fue lo primero. Lo segundo fue más calor. Lo tercero la bebida.

Calor, más calor y bebida, las causas del terrible dolor de cabeza cuando despertó.

Maldito desierto. Maldito calor, maldita arena que se metía en todo. Maldito Potter. Maldita guerra estúpida.

Su cabeza estaba que explotaba, los efectos del alcohol y los insultos mezclándose incoherentemente.

Para su gran infelicidad no estaba en su cama de algodón que era

más espaciosa que un pequeño cuarto. No estaba ante las familiares paredes talladas al estilo victoriano, ni las cortinas grisáceas que cubrían las altas ventanas impidiendo que el sol entrase sin permiso y lo despertara.

Nada de eso...

El estaba durmiendo en una cama mal olorosa, apestaba a sudor. El sitio donde estaba... ese pedazo de basura era repugnante. Un hotelcito de quinta en la parte más caliente y... pobre de la Cairo mágica.

El odio lo trasbordo como el Nilo en época de inundaciones. Pobre. La palabra era odiosa, asquerosa... y dominaba sus pensamientos todos los días, desde el amanecer hasta la puesta del sol.

El odio era enorme, incontrolable. Y completa y totalmente inútil.

Ni en venganza pensaba ya.

Su vida se resumía en: esconderse y evitar que lo atraparan.

Diablos, el era Draco Malfoy y no una rata de alcantarilla. ¡Era el heredero de la familia más pura e influyente del maldito mundo

mágico! Excepto por un pequeño problema no había nada que

heredar.

¿Dinero? El maldito gobierno le quito todo. ¿Influencia? Todo se fue por la cañería gracias al imbecil de Potter, que venció la maldita guerra.

Su vida perfecta, rica y _limpia_ le había sido robada porque su padre fue lo suficientemente incompetente como para elegir el lado perdedor.

Voldemort... Ese nombre era tan odiado como el de Potter.

La causa era buena. El motivo interesante, la posible recompensa; tentadora. El resultado final, un desastre total.

Y todo por culpa de la profecía ridícula hecha por la aun más ridícula e incapaz de Trelawney. Y porque Voldemort fue demasiado estúpido y no considero la posibilidad de que talvez el debía matar a Potter ¡_y no lo contrario!_

Potter gano. Sobrevivo una maldita vez más.

Ahora Draco debía huir de el y su estupido grupito feliz. ¡La Orden del Fénix! Que nombre tan ridículo.

Deberían llamarse las calabazas sin cerebro andantes, ese si les combinaba.

El dolor de cabeza le impidió seguir pensando en su desgracia. Se levanto, en un inútil intento de disminuir la jaqueca, pasándose la mano por la cabeza y secando el sudor que dominaba su rostro.

El sol, como siempre en aquel país asqueroso, era demasiado caliente. Todo lo era, hasta el aire.

Era difícil respirar.

Draco odiaba el calor. Calor era cosa de pobres. La nobleza es fría, sangre azul, blanca. Calor significa sudor, pudrición y mal olor, nada noble.

El hecho era que el olía y sudaba como un puerco listo para morir. Tampoco nada noble, y eso lo irritaba.

Estaba usando la misma maldita ropa hacia tres días. Se la había robado a un marinero borracho en el barco que lo trajo a África.

Barco. No mágico.

Cuan bajo había llegado para sobrevivir.

Sin embargo no podía dejar de sentirse orgulloso por su plan. Nunca Potter y sus aurores inútiles pensarían siquiera en la posibilidad de que Draco Malfoy usara un transporte muggle.

Eso le aseguraba por lo menos una semana de ventaja.

Ahora todo era así.

Siempre un paso frente a ellos. Siempre mirando por encima del hombro temiendo que lo encontraran, la paranoia lo dominaba. Sombras, mirandas sospechosas… todo era motivo de preocupación.

No que les tuviera miedo. No, el nunca admitiría eso, ni así mismo.

El no les daría el gustito de la victoria.

Podrían quitarle su dinero, su mansión, su madre, su padre, su vida, hasta la ultima foto arrugada, pero no le quitarían su orgullo. ¡Malditos!

Su estomago ronco, recordándole otro problema de no tener dinero y ser un fugitivo.

La falta de comida. Y el hambre como consecuencia.

Maldiciendo aun más su situación salio del cuarto y bajo las escalas. Llegando al 'lobby' del hotelcito "Camello Belgo", ni miro al 'recepcionista', yendo directo a la salida de aquel infierno.

Además de no querer perder su tiempo en tonterías, Draco prefería evitar a las personas. Ellas tienen la irritante tendencia a tener ojos. Y eso significa que probablemente serian testigos o pistas hacia el.

Mientras menos ojos, mejor.

Atravesó la calle "Pasarela Ondulada" (imitación barata del Callejón Diagon) y fue hacia el "Tapete Volador Rasgado", el bar brujo más cercano. Choco con una mujer en la entrada y paso por la puerta del sitio más mal humorado aun.

Se sentó en la mesa más alejada de otros seres.

Noto que era la misma mesa de la noche anterior cuando había tomado dieciocho (o más, había parado de contarlas, demasiado borracho para cálculos) "Batidas Ali Baba"

Nunca había sido de beber nada además de garrafas de vino brujo de Francia y de buenos años. Cualquier cosa más plebeya que esa incomodaba su paladar.

Pero... esa había sido una ocasión excepcional.

En contra de su gusto, empezó a recordar cosas. Y recordar cosas era algo malo.

Azkaban. Su padre.

No valía la pena pensar en eso.

Hacia que quisiera olvidar y para hacer eso tenía que rebajarse a beber bebidas de segunda. Que le daban dolor de cabeza al otro día y hacían que se desconcentrara de su tarea de permanecer incógnito.

Porque el tenía la extraña sensación de que en la noche anterior había pasado alguna cosa que no debía.

-¡Mi miquito ingles¡

¡Oh, si! Alguna cosa muy mala había pasado durante su embriaguez.

Una boca asquerosa y sudada llego cerca de su mejilla y eso lo traumatizo. Draco había sido besado por una mujer que parecía haber acabado de salir del sarcófago más próximo. Su rostro era chupado de tan delgado, las arrugas más horribles aun debido a la exposición contaste al sol. Su nariz era extremadamente defectuosa y en su boca había lunares velludos.

Era la peor pesadilla de Draco. Era Jasmine Quishabe, la dueña de aquel sucio bar.

-¡Mi miquito ingles! ¡Te extrañe!

-Suéltame. No me toques, asquerosa.

Era inútil. Los insultos rebotaban, siendo ignorados completamente. Ella lo abrazo y el olor de alcohol y perfume barato invadió la nariz de Draco.

Irritado la empujo fuertemente hacia tras.

Había olvidado completamente a la horripilante mujer. Debía haber pasado lejos del maldito bar.

Ahora todo volvía a su mente. Porquería de memoria.

No recordaba exactamente lo que había pasado en la noche anterior, pero sabía que incluía a la grotesca mujer.

-Escúchame, Quishabe. No importa lo que haya pasado por tu mente vacía, olvídalo. Soy lindo, tu horripilante. Y sudas. Hueles mal. Estaba borracho y mis sentidos muertos. Personas feas no le sirven a las bonitas.

-¡Ah, lindo! ¡Eso lo dices ahora! ¡Ayer era la mujer más linda de todas! Dices eso porque sabes que me gusta que me traten mal, ¿cierto, mi monito?

Su estomago resolvió recordarle su miseria. Draco sabia, para su propia desgracia, que los tres sicles en su bolsillo no pagaban ni una migaja de pan amasada por el diablo.

Era asqueroso y potencialmente traumático, pero debía hacerse. Sobrevivir hoy, lamentar mañana.

-Si me traes algo decente para comer decente, puedo... hasta considerar tu presencia.

La momia sonrió. Apretándole las mejillas, sus sucias uñas marcando su piel pálida. Era repulsivo, pero diablos, tenía hambre.

-¡Ya viene un desayuno completo para mi querido!

Ella lo soltó, yendo hacia la cocina vieja e inmunda cantando alguna canción de dudosa calidad con una voz aguda y desafinada.

Draco considero la posibilidad de correr bien lejos y nunca más volver a estar cerca de esa mujer. ¿Pero cuales eran las probabilidades de obtener algo de comer gratis en otro lugar?

Maldiciendo a los cielos, Merlín y potter, hizo la única cosa que podía: se quedo en el mismo sitio, el hambre lo suficientemente dolorosa como para superar su orgullo.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Si días antes alguien llegara y le digiera a Ginny: "¿Quieres irte para un lugar caliente y exótico?" Ella gritaría bien cerca de esa persona: NO.

Ya había cometido ese error. Y no lo volvería hacer.

Ahora solo aceptaría misiones en lugares así desde que: primero; haya playa. Segundo; el hotel sea decente y haya bebidas heladas. Tercero; servicio al cuarto y masajes incluidos…

El lugar en el que estaba era todo, menos eso.

Caliente, apretado y lleno de gente.

Draco Malfoy no era tan estupido como para esconderse ahí. Sería demasiado fácil.

Si bien que considerando todo, talvez si lo seria. Con seguridad eso explicaría que hubiera elegido un lugar como ese.

En su corta carrera como auror Ginny había aprendido a nunca subestimar al enemigo. Siempre tienen un as bajo la manga… o mejor, una varita.

Pero era difícil no encontrar a su blanco actual, Draco Malfoy, que no pasaba de un hijito de papi que lo había perdido en la mitad del camino. No había que subestimar en el.

La única cosa que se podía decir respecto a el: hierba mala nunca muere. A no ser que uses un hechizo bien fuerte.

El rastro de Malfoy terminaba ahí, en la Pasarela Ondulada. Y ella ya llevaba varios días intentando encontrar pistas de donde estaría ahora.

Por lo menos era previsible. Al contrario de Nott, el último que había perseguido que de repente decidió que esconderse en lugares muggles no era tan malo, comparado con una vida entera en Azkaban. Y eso dificulto mucho su trabajo, ¡Lugares muggles no faltan!

Malfoy no haría eso, ni que su vida dependiera de ello (y dependía).

Si talvez Ginny debería darle más crédito, al fin de cuentas había logrado despistar la Orden en Grecia. Solo lo encontraron cuando un marinero le contó a su novia que le habían robado la ropa pero que no recordaba como. La novia le contó a una tía que le dijo a la vecina que hablo con el pescador de la esquina que decidió comentarle ese hecho a la dueña de la tienda de animales que por coincidencia era una bruja capaz de reconocer los efectos de un hechizo de memoria.

Y allí estaba Ginny. Hirviendo bajo el sol egipcio. Desde la madrugada haciendo redadas en hoteles de quinta categoría buscando a un pálido rubio.

Su boca estaba tan seca que haría cualquier cosa por un vaso de agua (que no estuviera sucia o con algún olor sospechoso).

Felizmente había un bar cerca.

Felizmente, la vida esta llena de coincidencias porque cuando ella puso un pie en ese lugar inmundo sus ojos dieron directamente con un rubio de nariz delgada.

Draco Malfoy.

Hoy era el día de suerte de Ginny.

Claramente, entre tanto, no era el de Draco porque además de la horrenda mujer que tenia sentada en las piernas, pasando una mano por su cabello, tendría que enfrentar a una Ginny muy irritada por el calor.

"¡JA! ¿Qué me dices ahora, Harry? Te dije que lo encontraría."

Abriendo una sonrisa satisfecha y con su varita en mano marcho hacia el próximo residente de Azkaban.


	2. pelirrojas, ratas y varitas

**Traducción de la fic de nombre homónimo Falsos Heróis escrita por la autora brasilera Scila. Es una trilogía y esta es la primera parte.**

**Es una fic viejita (2005) y el spoiler es del 5 libro.**

**Espero que les guste…**

**Falsos Héroes **

**Capitulo 2- Ratas, pelirrojas y varitas.**

………………………………………………………………………………………

_Mansión Malfoy_

_Julio – 1997_

El sonido de los cubiertos de plata cortando suavemente la carne en el plato de la vajilla francesa y la respiración casi inaudible y constante quebraban el silencio en el comedor Malfoy.

Los dos únicos miembros de la familia comían calmamente y nada parecería fuera de su sitio sino hubiera un pequeño detalle.

Había un lugar vacío, una silla sin dueño.

Al frente estaba la comida servida, vino en la copa y los cubiertos esperando para ser usados. Pero no lo sería.

Era ridículo, su madre estaba actuando como si nada pasara. Eso lo enfurecía, porque muchas cosas _estaban_ sucediendo.

Un elfo apareció en la puerta del comedor, sus pies inmundos pisando levemente el tapete persa y aproximándose a la silla vacía.

Colocándose en la punta de los pies alcanzo el plato intacto, haciendo un movimiento para recogerlo y colocarlo en una bandeja.

-Déjelo donde esta.- la voz de su madre le advirtió.- Sal.

Como si lo hubiera atingido un rayo el criado se retiro rápidamente, por poco tropezando en sus propios pies. Repugnante.

Cuando estaban solos de nuevo, Draco no pudo aguantarse más.

¡Su madre estaba volviéndose loca! Ignorando totalmente la ausencia de su padre. El lo veía al contrario, sentía un odio intenso listo para explotar.

-¡Esto es ridículo! ¡El no esta aquí! ¡No finjas que nada sucede!

-Baja tu voz. Estamos cenando.

Draco se levanto, golpeando con un puño la mesa de madera noble.

-¡Al infierno! ¡No voy a bajar mi voz! ¿Nadie lo va a sacar de allá? El Lord de las Tinieblas.- su voz era sarcástica- ¡¿No va ayudar a su fiel siervo?!

-No oses faltarle al respeto a Lord Voldemort- el tono de su madre era peligroso.- Siéntate, ¿Dónde crees que estas. Aun no es el momento. ¡Siéntate y haz silencio! No voy a tolerar un comportamiento tan infantil.

-¡No! ¡No me voy a sentar! ¡No me voy a quedar callado! ¿Sabes lo que tuve que aguantar en Hogwarts? ¡Potter todo feliz! ¡Celebrando su victoria! ¡Y no pueder hacer nada porque esa porquería de lugar es un antro de fans de Dumbledore! Creí que estábamos del lado ganador, mamá.

- Si lo dudas, no mereces servir al Lord.

Fue como una bofetada.

¿Ella estaba dudando de su lealtad? El nunca traicionaría al Lord Voldemort. Mucho menos a su padre.

- Por última vez, Draco, siéntate. Si quieres oír una explicación, hazlo.

El obedeció.

-Tu padre fallo.

-¡No! El…

-No me interrumpas.- su voz empezaba a perder la frialdad, dándole lugar a la impaciencia.- No le servio al Lord como debía. La profecía se perdió. El arma esta en manos del enemigo, de nuevo. Y por eso, se quedará en Azkaban hasta que el Lord decida lo contrario. Un nuevo plan será ejecutado y no fallará. Tu iniciación continuará como lo hemos planeado y seguirás en Hogwarts. Ahora para de hacer preguntas inconvenientes, este no es lugar seguro para eso. Las paredes tienen oídos.

Draco se quedo callado.

Después de unos segundos en silencio los dos volvieron a cenar en una falsa calma.

Sus ojos fríos de vez en cuando iban hacia la silla vacía de su padre.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Draco miro el plato que tenía en frente, el asco creciendo a cada minuto. Un huevo con la yema verdosa, un pedazo de pan viejo y una cerveza de la semana pasada.

Ese era su desayuno. Y lo peor es que no estaba enojado por eso, la comida asquerosa se había vuelto una rutina.

Sintió ansías de vómito subirle por la garganta. Infelizmente no tenían nada que ver con la comida que se preparaba para ingerir.

Aquella odiosa mujer pasaba las manos grasientas y sucias por su cabello. Su lindo cabello rubio. Esta bien, últimamente no estaba tan lindo, estaba sucio y mojado… pero de cualquier manera, esa mano 'masajeando' su cuero cabelludo no le ayudaba en nada en la ardua tarea de aproximar el huevo verde a su boca.

Por mal o por bien, paro el movimiento. Alguien se acercaba a su mesa y dudaba que fuera para sacarlo de ese aprieto.

Era en esos momentos que Draco estaba seguro de que Merlín estaba en contra suya.

Últimamente el viejo mago no parecía interesarle darle una manita amiga al ex-hijo adinerado de Slytherin, nada salía bien en su vida.

-Draco Malfoy. Que coincidencia encontrarlo en este lugar lleno de ratas. Pensándolo mejor, no es ninguna coincidencia. Las ratas atraen a más ratas.

El no tenía la mínima idea de quien era aquella infeliz chica, pero supo de inmediato que no le iba a traer nada bueno. Al final nadie decente huele a sudor y shampoo barato.

Hasta ese momento Draco tenía la cabeza agachada, mirando su plato y sosteniendo el tenedor con el pedazo de huevo que pretendía comer. Ahora se v forzado a levantar los ojos y considerar cuales eran sus posibilidades de salir corriendo de allí sin que lo cogieran en el intento.

La chica frente a el era pálida (Lo que era malo, porque significaba que no era de allí), rostro básico y cuerpo sin gracia. Solo una característica era llamativa: cabellos rojizos. Y eso era suficiente para confirmarle que estaba cada vez más atorado en mierda de camello.

Para irritarlo aun más ella jugaba ridículamente con una varita, pasándola entre los dedos de su mano derecha como si fuera una pluma. Lo hacia demasiado rápido por lo que el no podía enfocar su mirada en la dirección en que apuntaba. Debía ser ilegal ese tipo de juegos. Era muy divertido hasta que alguien perdía un ojo. Y ese alguien sería el, claro.

La momia que estaba sentada en sus piernas miraba a la pelirroja como si estuviera loca (lo que Draco no dudaba fuera verdad), parecía ofendida con la insinuación de que habían ratas en su establecimiento.

Lo que sería muy gracioso si no fuera tan triste, ya que el comía allí hacia algunos minutos juraría que la había escuchado gritándole al cocinero que matará una rata "del tamaño de la nariz de la Esfinge".

-¿Quién piensas que eres, jovencita? Este es un bar respetable.

La pelirroja soltó una carcajada y Draco aprovecho ese momento para bajar su mano libre delicadamente colocándola dentro del bolsillo de la chaqueta buscando su varita.

Mientras eso la conversación entre las dos brujas continuaba.

-¿Ves ese letrero?- Quishabe le señalo con la mano libre, una placa que decía "No se permiten varitas" en ingles. –Esas cosas no pueden entrar aquí, querida.

Draco rodó los ojos. No solo el como también la pelirroja estaban seguros de que todos los brujos con malas caras y feos que estaban allí tenían sus varitas listas para ser utilizadas.

Ni siquiera el gordo con cara de papaya que estaba sentado solo en una mesa cerca de la puerta, fingiendo que dormía, sería lo suficiente estúpido como para no tener una varita en un bar lleno de brujos de reputación dudosa y que no se bañaban hacia algunas semanas. Solo el olor era suficiente para ponerle los nervios de punta a cualquiera.

-Escúcheme, señora… tengo autoriza- la pelirroja fue interrumpida por un grito.

-¡¿_Señora?!_ ¿Me llamo de señora? ¿Esta diciendo que soy vieja? ¡Idiota!

"Imagínese… tan jovencita… una momia de 200 mil años envidiaría sus arrugas, vieja."- pensó Draco, pero esa vez contuvo su lengua, era más interesante que siguieran discutiendo. Le daba tiempo para coger su varita y salir de…

Draco busco en el bolsillo, no encontró nada.

"¿Merlín, me odias tanto?"

El sudor bajo por su frente grasosa. Maldito calor.

Tenía que calmarse… todo saldría bien. Probablemente no había buscado en el sitio correcto... en poco tiempo tendría su varita, hechizaría a la pelirroja y saldría por la puerta como si…

Busco de nuevo, más desesperado. ¡Vacío!

¿Cómo? ¡El estaba seguro de que la tenía!

El pánico ahora se notaba en su rostro.

Otra búsqueda resulto en una conclusión terrible: El maldito bolsillo tenía un roto. Su esquelética mano paso por el hueco en el paño viejo y dio directo con el aire.

¡Un hueco del tamaño de las nalgas de Pansy!

Era eso lo que obtenías por usar ropa de _pobre._

- Lo que estaba diciendo es que tengo autorización. Auror ingles, ¿entiende? ¿Ahora será que se puede callar y dejarme recoger la basura?

-¡Su…!

-Cállate, Quishabe.- la interrumpió Draco.

La cara chupada de la mujer se giro hacia el rubio, con una sonrisa sórdida abriéndose en los labios verrugosos.

-¡Dilo de nuevo, miquito! ¡Me encanta cuando me hablas suave!

De nuevo su mano estripo las mejillas de Draco, obligándolo hacer un puchero.

El pudo ver a la pelirroja divirtiéndose con su desgracia. Ella contenía una carcajada.

-¿Le parece gracioso?- le pregunto, en el tono más amenazador que lograba sin su varita en las manos y con la boca exprimida por los dedos de la momia.

- Si. Lo llamo justicia poética, en realidad.- ella sonrió.

Draco perdió la paciencia. La verdad, nunca había tenido. Pero ahora ni un café de reyes valdría la pena por aquella humillación.

Que su estomago se jodiera. Dudaba que lograra comer, de todas formas. Por lo que parecía tendría suerte si escapa ileso de allí. Y de preferencia sin un viaje solo de ida a Azkaban. El hambre era el último de sus problemas.

Empujo a Quishabe al piso, quitándose el peso, infelizmente, vivo de sus piernas. La vieja se cayo en el trasero arrugado y lleno de estrías (Draco tuvo escalofríos cuando noto que de alguna manera sabia eso) haciendo un ruido considerable.

Ignorando las exclamaciones de "¡Miquito ingles feo! ¡Sabes que mi bumbum es delicado!" miro a la pelirroja, con la expresión más intimidante que pudo.

Necesitaba fingir muy bien si quería convencer a la auror de que tenía una varita.

-¿Qué quieres conmigo?

-Yo nada. Inglaterra si. Draco Malfoy usted queda arrestado. – le dijo calmamente, aun jugando con la varita entre sus dedos.- Tiene derecho a callarse, así me ahorra tener que escuchar todas sus mentiras y cualquier porquería que diga, definitivamente, será usada en su contra. Varias y dolorosas veces.

-¿Cuál acusación?

El sabia muy bien cual era, pero necesitaba ganar tiempo para poder pensar en algo. Cualquier cosa que lo salvara de los años que pasaría en Azkaban.

-La lista va desde 'rico esnob' hasta 'asesinato'. No voy a gastar mi tiempo en eso. Levante las manos donde pueda verlas.

-No creo que eso le guste.- otra mentira.

Estaba desesperado. ¿Todos esos meses para nada? ¿Todos esos escondites asquerosos y sucios para que lo atraparan ahí, ahora? ¿Después de tanto esfuerzo y sacrifico para terminar sus días infernales en Azkaban?

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tienes una varita escondida debajo de la manga?- la pelirroja levanto una ceja sonriendo.

-¿Quién sabe?

-Yo se.- paro de jugar con la varita.- Esta desarmado.

- ¿Esta dispuesta a apostar su vida?

- Claro. Porque, a no ser, que haya creado una con magia, yo tengo su varita.

Draco abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y los fijo en la varita que ella usaba como juguete hacia pocos segundos. Reconociendo inmediatamente el cabo.

La única cosa que le restaba de su antigua vida. Cuando la compro a los once años en Olivaras, estaba decepcionado porque era demasiado normal y convenció a su padre de dejarla única. Ahora en el cabo marrón estaba el nombre 'Draco Malfoy' grabado en plata.

"Maldita pelirroja"

-La encontré allí- apunto un punto cualquiera del suelo del bar – Debió cuidarla mejor.

Ella hizo un movimiento rápido con la otra mano y saco su varita del bolsillo del pantalón muggle que usaba. Apuntándole las dos al rubio.

Draco considero la posibilidad de cambiar de estrategia. Acabar con la hostilidad y buscar otros caminos. Caminos que talvez no fueran tan familiares para el, pero nuevamente: sobrevivir hoy, lamentar mañana.

Levanto las manos, mostrando que aceptaba la derrota, temporalmente al menos.

-Se volvió un poquito inteligente, Malfoy. Felicidades. Ahora levántese y venga hasta acá, despacio.

El obedeció, la rabia siendo contenida por el hecho de que la varita estaba cerca de su alcance. Algunos centímetros más y podría recuperarla.

Los seres asquerosos que estaban en el bar observaban el evento con el máximo interés que se podía esperar de una manada de borrachos. Algunos estaban apenas despertando de una noche de perdición alcohólica, otros apenas comenzaban.

El plan era simple: acercarse, saltar encima de la chica, recuperar la varita y salir corriendo para bien lejos de ahí. Fácil.

Pensó que lo sería. La ejecución fue más complicada de lo previsto.

La cuestión era que ella mantenía la varita apuntándole todo el tiempo y mientras más se aproximaba más aquella punta de madera lo hacia sudar.

Era en esos momentos que trolls analfabetos como Crabbe y Goyle servían. Eran buenos escudos para hechizos molestos.

Draco Malfoy no era un cobarde. Solo no apreciaba el dolor, por lo menos no cuando era el quien sufría. Entonces no estaba exactamente ansioso en poner su plan en acción.

Considero la posibilidad de usar su viejo encanto Malfoy con la pelirroja. Pero ese era el problema, ella era _pelirroja._

Y el tenía la leve impresión de que, si su memoria no le fallaba, el lacayo de Potter tenía una hermana. Lo que dejaba claro que aunque estuviera pintado en oro ella no caería ante sus encantos.

Le restaban solamente las opciones menos dignas… del tipo "estoy señalando hacia allá porque hay una cosa muy fea y grande detrás suyo, entonces voltéese para que yo pueda huir", "ops, necesito amarrarme el cordón de mi zapato y después te empujo" o entonces "soy tan torpe como Longbottom, voy a tropezarme y caer encima suyo mientras tomo mi varita, no se fije, por favor"

No uso ninguna. No tuvo tiempo.

De repente escucho la horrible voz de Jasmine gritando. La pelirroja y el se giraron para ver que pasaba. Quishabe estaba en el suelo cuando una rata gigante apareció y se le subió a la barriga. Ella estaba desesperada y grito, levantándose rápidamente y corriendo como loca hacia el sitio donde estaba la pelirroja.

El choque fue digno de una foto.

La pelirroja sorpresa con el grito, se quedo parada hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Cayó al piso con la vieja momia encima y la rata en el cabello.

Draco soltó una carcajada y recogió su varita que se le había soltado a la chica.

Iba a coger la varita de la pelirroja, cuando esta golpeo a Quishabe lejos de si con un insulto. Draco desistió del movimiento corriendo hacia la salida.

Estaba riéndose de felicidad cuando se acerco a la puerta.

Talvez por eso no noto cuando el hombre pelirrojo (malditos pelirrojos) y alto se paro frente a el, impidiéndole que saliera.

-Hola, usted debe ser Malfoy, ¿no? Yo soy Gui y este es mi puño, salúdelo.

Esa fue la última cosa que escucho antes de caer inconsciente al suelo.


	3. el amargo sabor de la cuerda

**Traducción de la fic de nombre homónimo Falsos Heróis escrita por la autora brasilera Scila. Es una trilogía y esta es la primera parte.**

**Es una fic viejita (2005) y el spoiler es del 5 libro.**

**Espero que les guste…**

**Capitulo 3- El amargo sabor de la cuerda.**

………………………………………………………………………………………

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Te dije que tenía todo bajo control! ¿Será que no me puedes dejar en paz una sola vez?

-¿Todo bajo control? El estaba huyendo, Gin.

- Lo iba a detener en el mismo minuto en que pusiste un pie en el bar, ¡Gui!

-Entonces no hay ningún problema. El esta preso, ¿no? Relájate.

-¡Que me relaje! ¡Como voy hacer eso en este calor infernal y con un hermano sobre protector detrás mío!

Las voces estaban molestandolo. Estaban interrumpiendo la alegría de estar inconsciente. Estar así significaba que las cosas mortales como el hambre, el desaseo y Azkaban no le preocupaban.

Y esas voces irritantes discutiendo le estaban robando eso.

Malditos.

-¿Será que se pueden callar?- se escucho mascullar.

En ese momento no sabía donde estaba ni quien discutía y eso era

genial, porque tenía la leve impresión de que no le gustaría saber. Prefería continuar confundido e ignorante, pero feliz, antes de dejar que su mente recordar lo que había pasado para que estuviera inconsciente.

Continúo con los ojos cerrados solo para molestarlos. Ya se había despertado para la infelicidad de todos.

-¿Ves? Se desperto. ¡Ahora vamos a tener que aguantarlo! Y todo porque tenías que entrometerte en mi misión.

-Ei, la que grito fuiste tu, hermanita. Fue tu voz la que lo despertó.

Alguien gruño y Draco escucho pasos acercándose.

Su agudizado instinto de supervivencia (no de cobardía, claro) le dijo que se levantara (solo ahora notaba que estaba sentado) y corriera para el primer escondite que encontrará hasta que el enemigo estuviera de espalda y listo para ser sorprendido de manera segura.

Con lo que su instinto no contaba es que estuviera amarrado firmemente. Las cuerdas le impedían moverse.

Obvio. Era prisionero de esa gentuza. En ese momento recordó su situación y el intento frustrado de huir del bar.

El rojo a cada segundo se volvía el color que más odiaba. Había demasiadas razones para hacerlo.

Viendo que fingir que dormía no serviría de nada, abrió los ojos. Estaba sentando en el suelo por lo que lo primero que vio fueron un par de largas piernas (y bonitas, pero el no lo admitiría) frente suyo.

-Tiene suerte, Malfoy. Quería conjurar cuerdas con espinas, pero mi hermano no dejo, infelizmente existen leyes contra el mal trato a los prisioneros.

-Que pena que no existan leyes contra imbeciles que se vuelven aurores.- le contesto levantando el rostro y mirándola desafiadoramente.

- Para alguien que esta amarrado y tirado en el suelo con una sentencia perpetúa para Azkaban, habla demasiado.- era el otro idiota pelirrojo acercándose.

El era más alto que la chica y Draco rodó los ojos al ver las ropa de cuero de dragón, cabello largo y el arete ridículo de marfil. Optimo, era solo lo que le faltaba, un idiota con delirios de baterista de las Esquisitonas.

-No sabía que los aurores ahora necesitaban niñeras. ¿El nivel bajo tanto desde que matamos a el viejo idiota?

La pelirroja le dio un golpe en el rostro, ofendida por sus palabras.

El golpe dolió, pero la satisfacción de saber que había atingido un punto débil hizo que valiera la pena. La pelirroja estaba furiosa, sus mejillas feas llenas de pecas y las orejas increíblemente grandes estaban rojas de la rabia. Finalmente, después de meses de decadencia, Draco Malfoy volvía a la activa. Sería un sueño hecho realidad si no fuera por que sabia que iría para Azkaban en breve, si no lograba escapárseles a esos dos.

-¡Cállese, idiota!

-Pero parece que el nivel de insultos continua el mismo, que lastima.- abrió una débil sonrisa burlona, su boca podía tener un poco de sangre pero no le importaba. La recompensa era demasiado genial para que eso le incomodara.- ¿Y que paso con lo de la ley de malos tratos? No quiero su compañía en Azkaban, niñita. Ni el preso más solitario del mundo iría aguantar a una niña peleona como usted.

Sintió ser levantado por el cuello de la camisa y forzado a encarar el rostro narizón del hermano de la pelirroja.

-Le aconsejo que hable menos, Malfoy. No estamos jugando. El Ministerio esta loquito por encontrar un motivo que justifique un beso de dementador. Entonces es mejor que pare de jugar si no quiere un encuentro romántico con uno.

Draco continuo con la sonrisa burlón y con la mirada segura, pero en realidad había sentido escalofríos al escuchar la palabra 'dementador'.

Cuando era más joven no admitía ni para si mismo que le temía a esas criaturas. Sin embargo el miedo que les tenía en esa época era tan vacío como la mente de Longbottom. Sus recuerdos tristes se resumían a algunas peleas, castigos, y uno o dos momentos de humillación. Era el hijo de una familia rica, al fin y al cabo y tenía todo lo que quería a los pies.

Pero ahora la cosa era bien diferente. Habían muchos más recuerdos. Malos momentos que no tenía ni las ganas ni la prisa de recordar.

Los dementadores tendrían el placer en retirarle el poquito de orgullo que le quedaba.

Aun después de la guerra eran usados y por esa razón Azkaban seguía siendo la prisión perfecta. No hay una mejor manera de encerrar a alguien que hacerlo prisionero de su propia mente.

-Creí que los buenos no usaban criaturas del 'mal' para hacer el trabajo sucio. ¿Al final están contra la magia oscura o no?- fingió inocencia, incapaz de hacer otra cosa aun bajo el control de las manos gigantes del pelirrojo y de la cuerda que lo aseguraba.

Al fin el hombre lo soltó y prefirió no gastar más comentarios con Draco, lo que para el era optimo. Prefería a la chica; ella era una presa fácil, demasiado fosforito para ser indiferente a sus insultos.

Había algo que siempre escapaba de la atención de San Potter y sus amiguitos, no que fuera una sorpresa, Draco sabía que eran brutos: nunca habían entendido que en cuanto más reaccionaran, más el se divertía.

-¡la niñera la abandono! ¿Ahora, quien la va a salvar del malvado Malfoy?

La pelirroja parecía haber recobrado la calma y solo se agacho, el rostro quedando al mismo nivel que el suyo.

Ella lo miro de una forma asustadora. Los ojos verdes fijos directamente en sus ojos azules grisáceos.

Nadie nunca lo había mirado de esa manera.

El lucho por continuar con la misma desafiadora expresión. Quería desviar la mirada, pero era demasiado orgulloso para hacerlo.

Sabia que ella quería que admitiese derrota que parará de fingir que tenia la situación en sus manos.

Draco Malfoy no admitía la derrota, ni cuando le era estregada en la cara, como en ese momento. El _nunca perdía_. Solo a veces y muy raramente, no ganaba. Era diferente.

Entonces continuo con la misma expresión. Decidido. No retiraría sus ojos de los de ella.

Su esfuerzo fue recompensado, ella desvió la mirada.

El soltó una risa triunfal y abrió la boca para hacer algún comentario malicioso cuando ella le apunto con la varita, murmurando un hechizo.

Cerro los ojos, esperando lo peor. Cuando no sintió ningún tipo de dolor, humillación o sueño volvió a abrirlos.

La chica continuaba allí, pero ahora sonreía.

Draco iba a cerrar la boca, que continuaba abierta en el intento de celebrar su victoria con un insulto, cuando sintió un sabor raro. Ella había conjurado una cuerda que ahora mordía y que le impedía hablar.

- Listo, mucho mejor.- sonrió.- ¿Le gusta? Creo que combina con su rostro. Y quien sabe se muerde la lengua y muere. Me ahorraría mucho tiempo.

Intento responder con un 'Váyase al infierno, idiota' pero los sonidos que salieron de su boca no pasaron el mensaje correcto.

Y para empeorar se mordió la lengua.

En esas horas deseaba estar inconsciente.

-Voy a dejarlo solo. Vuelvo luego.- ella le informo, levantándose y saliendo.

Una puerta vieja que el acabara de notar se cerró y escucho el sonido de una llave girando en la chapa oxidada. Estaba encerrado, pero no es que hubiera mucha diferencia ya que no podía ni mover un dedito del pie.

Sin tener que hacer miro a su alrededor. Era un sótano viejo y empolvado, con cajas y sacos organizados en pilas.

El tejado del edificio (o lo que fuera) era bajo, recordó que el pelirrojo en cuero con delirio de baterista tuvo que inclinarse para entrar. Si lograba soltar las cuerdas talvez podría romper alguna teja y escapar por allí. Pero sería un milagro si lograba cortarlas o encontrar algo con que hacer eso. Milagros eran cosas de chicos buenos. Solo le pasaban a los héroes de los libros románticos que la vieja y aburridora de Pince leía en la madrugada. Y hasta un idiota de Humplepuff podía ver que el no era un héroe.

El calor había sido sustituido por un aire húmedo y con olor a moho. Se sentía sofocado, principalmente por la maldita cuerda en su boca que le dejaba un sabor amargo en la lengua.

El sabor amargo de la derrota.

Entonces sería de esa manera que terminarían sus días de libertad. En un sótano húmedo, al lado de una ratonera vieja y cajas de varitas falsas...

¿Varitas falsas?

Draco leyó de nuevo lo que estaba grabado en una de las cajas más próximas, y confirmo su lectura inicial.

Había una muy cerca, lo suficiente como para golpearla con su pierna derecha. Haciendo eso el previó que la mercancía caería y se regaría por todo el piso.

Talvez eso serviría de algo.

Probablemente no. De la manera como la Dama de la Suerte le había dado la espalda, nada parecía ser bueno. Aun que fuera una liebre contra una tortuga no tendría ventaja.

Pudo escuchar el sonido de pasos acercándose y agudizo su audición. Comenzó a escuchar una voz que venía del otro lado del sótano.

-No, Gui, puedes irte. ¡Puedo cuidar de el muy bien, sola, que cosa! Vas a volver al banco, ¿Si o no?- una pausa, el pelirrojo más viejo debía estar diciendo algo.- ¡No me importa lo que Harry haya dicho! ¡Merlín, ustedes hacen que Malfoy parezca una amenaza! ¡No pasa de un idiota! ¡No lograría hacer un _Incendio_ sin quemarse el propio pie!

¡Aquel comentario era demasiado! ¿Ya era suficiente estar amarrado y esperando ir a Azkaban, ahora ni siquiera era una amenaza?

Si el no era una amenaza, entonces, por Merlín y por todos los otros viejos y barbudos brujos, que lo dejen en paz.

Su orgullo estaba herido como una cobra pisoteada y arrojada a la basura repetidamente. Y lo peor el no tenía como vengarse de esa maldita pelirroja.

La perilla giró. Ella iba a entrar.

Solo para no sentirse tan impotente aproximo su pierna derecha a la caja.

Abriendo la puerta, la chica apareció con una bandeja en las manos.

Draco levanto una ceja, definitivamente no era lo que esperaba. Al menos que en la bandeja hubieran objetos de tortura, no comprendía lo que estaba haciendo con eso.

-Comida, Malfoy. No necesita mirar así, aparentemente alimentar a un prisionero también esta incluido en la ley contra los malos tratos. Para mi infinito disgusto.

Ella se agacho, colocando la bandeja en el piso. Parecía considerar si era sabio quitarle la cuerda de la boca. Después de un segundo, suspirando, se la quito.

Cogiendo una cuchara y el plato de sopa ella murmuro algo que el descifro como "... solo lo que me faltaba, darle comida en la boca..."

Draco se contuvo para no reírse de la situación de la chica. No lo hizo por dos razones: la primera porque se estaba muriendo de hambre y la segunda porque también se sentía ridículo.

Deprimente.

Ella levantó el plato cerca de si para meter la cuchara en la sopa de apariencia y olor nada agradables.

Draco había pasado los últimos meses aprendiendo una difícil lección: reacciones rápidas.

Era un arte complicada, notar una oportunidad buena en cuestión de minutos.

Nunca había necesitado dominarla porque siempre tenía lacayos. Simios sin cerebro eran útiles porque en caso de que el plan no resultara bien, estarían allí para romperle la cara a alguien o entonces servirían de escudos.

Sin el apoyo gigantesco de los puños de Crabbe y Goyle, le toco empezar a descubrir trucos por si solos.

Adaptarse a la situación, como su madre siempre le decía. Nunca la había escuchado, creyendo que nunca tendría que cambiar. Era el ambiente que debía adaptarse a el y no al contrario.

Eso era lo que pensaba. Ahora, sabia que así no funcionaban las cosas.

En fin, después de una carrera como fugitivo aprendió a identificar una buena oportunidad cuando se le presentaba.

Notando, por el humo que salía del plato, que el liquido estaba muy caliente y que la cercanía de la pelirroja era perfecta, se preparo para tomar la iniciativa decisiva.

Era ahora o nunca.

Le dio una rodilla al plato que se volteo derramando la sopa hirviendo sobre la chica.

Ella grito sorpresa por el dolor repentino y comenzó a buscar en los bolsillos la varita. Draco aprovecho ese momento para patearla en la barriga.

La pelirroja se fue de espalda y el vio cuando la varita se le caía del bolsillo.

Bien, ese era un día de coincidencias. Empujo la caja de varitas falsas más cercana, haciéndolas caer al suelo.

Estaba feliz con el resultado. La chica no lograba distinguir su varita.

-¡Idiota!- lo insulto, buscando su varita en el piso.- ¡Estúpido!

-Nada creativa con los insultos.- el sonrió.

Al contrario de ella, Draco había estado pendiente de la varita real y sabia cual era. Si pudiera recogerla porque sus manos seguían presas.

En la falta de dedos... dientes. Se metió en el mar de varitas y la tomo. Con dificultad se levanto de la caída y volteo el arma para que apuntase hacia las cuerdas.

No necesitaba pronunciar ninguna palabra mágica para un hechizo tan sencillo, basto concentrarse un poco en las cuerdas para que se soltaran, liberándolo.

Con su mano, ahora libre, sostuvo la varita.

La chica lo miro como si fuera un bicho loco pero (para su triunfo) extremadamente peligroso.

-¿No soy una amenaza? ¿No se lanzar un _Incendio _sin quemarme el pie? ¿Qué opinas de esto, hein, pelirroja?

El vio que ella intentaba recuperarse del susto.

-S-suerte.- ella gagueo y después con el rostro serio, reafirmo.- Fue suerte.

-En realidad fue incompetencia de su parte, idiota.- el se rió.- ¿Nunca te enseñaron a no subestimar al enemigo, querida?

Ella estaba exactamente donde quería. En la palma de su mano.

Draco soltó una carcajada como no lo hacia a meses. Sintiendo el dulce sabor de la venganza. Su sangre sintiendo de nuevo correr la vieja y enviciadora sensación de poder.

Apunto con la varita hacia el corazón de su nueva victima. Sus ojos brillando con una felicidad loca al ver el miedo formándose en el rostro de la chica.

Meses en cañerías, humillado. Días sucios y sudado. Horas cansado y oliendo mal... todo acumulándose. Ahora estaba listo para hacerlos pagar por todo y con creces.

El iba a lanzarle su hechizo favorito.

Iba hacerla sentir el dolor por su débil cuerpo y carcajear cuando cayese a sus pies, de donde jamás debió levantarse.

Draco Malfoy era una amenaza y lo iba a demostrar con el hechizo más bello que conocía... aquel que aprendió a apreciar en toda su oscura belleza.

El movimiento de la boca fue automático, tan familiar como respirar. Era como si nada hubiera cambiado y volviera al pasado no tan distante, cuando el control parecía ser suyo.

-_Crucio._

Un frágil gemido de dolor, casi inaudible.

-No, Draco. Así no esta bien. Dame la varita, niño.

El obedeció, la voz de su padre no podía ser ignorada.

En el rostro de su padre surgió una sonrisa, que dejaba su cara casi asustadora. Paso la mano lentamente por el cabo de la varita, como si se preparase para hacer algo muy divertido. Draco estaba aliviado por saber que no le apuntaría a el. Sabia que su padre era muy bueno en su hobby favorito: torturar.

-_Crucio-_ la voz era suave y con un tono de conformidad de alguien que ya sabe que el resultado va a ser bueno.

Un grito de dolor alto y una suplica.

Por favor... no más... por favor...

La voz era masculina pero sonaba tan aguda que parecía la de un niño pequeño. Sus suplicas fueron ignoradas por los dos.

Draco observo el cuerpo delgado del hombre preso a la pared. Era esquelético y la ropa estaba sucia y gastada.

Los gemidos y gritos lo incomodaban. No porque sintiera pena. Eran demasiado agudos para sus oídos y quería volver a casa. Había una deliciosa cena esperándolo.

-¿Qué siente cuando ves esta criatura, Draco?

El se giro para mirar a su padre.

Nada.

-¿Nada? ¿Ni odio, ni asco o placer?

Draco miro nuevamente al hombre.

-Por favor... ayúdame...- la frágil voz susurro, sabiendo que sus súplicas eran inútiles.

-¿Placer? ¿Por qué sentiría placer en escuchar a esa cosa patética gemir?

Su padre sonrió y le devolvió la varita.

-Este infeliz no tiene nombre. No tiene causa. Es un sangre sucia asqueroso que capture en la calle. ¿Qué nos importa esta cubierta? Nada. Eso es lo bello. Somos infinitamente superiores a el. Su vida esta en nuestras manos, hijo. El es nuestro. Nos pertenece. Tenemos el poder de decidir si muere... o vive para sufrir unas horas más.

El coloco su mano por encima de la de Draco y lo hizo apuntar hacia el hombre.

- Poder, Draco. En tus manos. Inténtalo de nuevo, y ten eso presente.

Draco miro al prisionero, admitiendo que era interesante la idea de tener su vida bajo control.

-_Crucio._

Cuando un gemido anuncio el éxito del hechizo, Draco sintió una sonrisa formarse en su rostro.

Era una sensación extraña... saber que tenía a ese hombre. El poder que eso significaba era placentero y un poco asustador.

-Muy bien, Draco. Muy bien. Quien sabe serás útil, al final.

El orgullo se le subió a la cabeza y sonrió más aun. Su papá estaba satisfecho con el. Un elogio era suficiente para que su ego se inflara más.

-Hazlo de nuevo. Quiero oírlo gritar.- su padre se rió disfrutando la tortura.

Draco obedeció, ansioso por mejorar y agradar a su padre.

- _Crucio. _

Esta vez el grito fue de completo dolor. Seguido por una carcajda de su padre.

¡MUY BIEN!

No espero una nueva orden. Le gustaba demasiado para esperar que su padre le dijera que lo repitiera.

-_crucio- _un grito.- ¡_CRUCIO!_

Los gritos eran cada vez más intensos y las carcajadas de su padre más altas. Draco sonreía de oreja a oreja.

_El_ tenía el control, _el _tenía el poder. NO había nada mejor que eso.

-¡_Crucio!_

No hubo más gritos, su padre solto una carcajada.

-Esto te gusta demasiado, Draco. Y vas con mucha sed al rio.- Lucio le quito la varita.- Luego aprenderas que la tortura es como tomar un buen vino, se degusta con calma para aprovecharlo mejor.

Draco miro el cuerpo flojo del prisionero, sostenido únicamente por las cadenas.

-¿Murio?

-¿Importa?

Draco no necesito pensar mucho en la respuesta.

-No- contesto, levantando los hombros.

Su padre sonrio.

-Vamos a cenar.- le dijo, subiendo las escalas de la mazmorra, Draco lo siguio.- Existen varias formas de hacer que la tortura se prolonge. Debes lanzar el hechizo controlando la intensidad de manera que no se desmaye y maximizando el dolor. En breve te ensañare como apuntar directo al corazón, hijo. La sensación es maravillosa... es como tenerlo en la palma de la mano y aplastarlo.

La risa de su padre ecoo por la mazmora pero Draco pudo oír un murmurio frágil detrás de ellos.

-Por favor... matenme... acabenlo...


	4. Peces, filosofia y shampoo barato

**Traducción de la fic de nombre homónimo Falsos Heróis escrita por la autora brasilera Scila. Es una trilogía y esta es la primera parte.**

**Es una fic viejita (2005) y el spoiler es del 5 libro.**

**Espero que les guste...**

**Esta fic esta basada en el punto de vista de Draco...**

**Capitulo 4 - Peces, filosofia y shampoo barato.**

-_¡Crucio!_

La pelirroja casi pierde el equilibrio, colocandose la mano en el pecho.

Draco abrio una sonrisa demoniaca. Estaba finalmente vengandose, haciendo que sufrieran por toda la humillación que había pasado.

Pero de alguna manera... estaba decepcionado. Era como si la Navidad hubiera llegado y al abrir un regalo encontrara unas medias, cuando esperaba una Firebolt.

¿Por qué... no sentía tanto placer al verla gemir y respirar con dificultad?

¿Que había pasado?

-_¡Crucio!-_ grito de nuevo, esa vez dejando escapar cierto desespero.

Despues de tanto tiempo de tantos meses de humillación... ¿Ahora que tenía la oportunidad de vengarse, no le gustaba?

La pelirroja se coloco una mano en el estomago, como si la hubieran golpeado. Pero el dolor fue débil.

Y los dos estaban sorprendidos por eso.

¿Donde estaba el grito desgarrador? ¿Las súplicas? ¿Porque ella no caía a sus pies pidiendo piedad?

¿Y la felicidad al verla sufrir?

Draco casi deja caer la varita cuando noto que, de repente, no quería eso.

Quería huir, comer bien y sobrevivir un día más... no torturar a aquella chica. Debia haberla estopurado y escapado de aquel sitio en lugar de perder su tiempo.

El vio que ella se recuperaba en un relampago, brincando encima suyo, inmobilizandolo antes de que pudiera hacer algo.

-¡NO!- grito cuando ella le quito la varita.

Su oportunidad de estar libre se había ido... arrojada a la basura.

Ella le apunto con la varita y el supo que estaría inconsciente en seguida.

Ginny miró el cuerpo inconsciente de Draco, aun sorprendida con lo que había sucedido segundos antes.

La tenía a su merced. ¡Podría a verla matado allí, sin pestañear!

Se coloco la mano en la frente, limpiándose el sudor e intentando tranquilizarse.

Felizmente parecía que Malfoy no tenía energía suficiente para lanzar un _cruciatus _ peligroso.

Aun intentaba recuperarse del primer golpe, cuando creyó que no lograría volver a respirar nunca más. Parecía que su corazón había sido exprimido por sus pulmones, en una pelea peligrosa por territorio.

Sintió la rabia apoderarse de su mente, irritada consigo misma por dejarse distraer tan fácilmente.

Había subestimado a la cobra... creyendo que no era peligroso ni inteligente lo suficiente como para cuidarlo más cuidadosamente.

Parece que de verdad un animal acorralado es realmente peligroso, aunque sea uno débil.

Intentando recobrarse del susto balanceo la cabeza alejando los pensamientos sobre lo que podría haber pasado gracias a ese pequeño desliz. El error ya había sido cometido, no había como volver al pasado.

Conjuro nuevamente cuerdas para amarrarlo y levito las varitas falsas así la caja.

No había sido la mejor idea de todas esconder a Malfoy en el sótano de una de las tiendas de los gemelos. Aun estando en otro continente encontraban una manera de causarle problemas. Eso la hizo recordar que las varitas falsas estaban ¡prohibidas! ¿Qué tramaban guardando las cajas allí?

Lo que fuera estaba segura que no querría saberlo. Adoraba todos los inventos de sus hermanos pero como auror debía 'cumplir' ciertas leyes. Y algunas veces esas leyes se atravesaban en el camino de los gemelos. Nada grave claro.

Arrastro a Malfoy con cierta dificultad hacia la pared más cercana. Podía estar más esquelético que una modelo muggle, pero aun pesaba lo suficiente.

Recuperándose, miró el reloj de pulso.

Estaba loca por salir de Egipto y volver al clima ameno de Inglaterra, infelizmente aun faltaban dos horas antes de embarcar en el navío hacia su tierra natal.

¡Finalmente!

Después de cazar a Draco Malfoy hasta el fin del mundo volvería a su casa. Tendría que soportar los sermones de Harry y Ron, pero había valido la pena.

Quim Shacklebolt tampoco aprobaba su salida detrás de Malfoy.

Podía se una auror pero era más un titulo que verdadero trabajo. En el Ministerio no pasaba de una guarda de Azkaban, pasando largos días en compañía de los dementadores y aurores callados por los efectos de las criaturas. Quim hasta el momento no le había autorizado ninguna misión de campo con el argumento de que además de inexperta también era muy explosiva.

Las tres capturas que había hecho fueron en nombre de otra organización y no del gobierno. Su verdadero trabajo era el de cazadora de comensales para la Orden del Fénix.

Estaba en la Orden desde que había convencido a su madre durante su adolescencia. Después de que la guerra se terminó el grupo no se separo. Harry se había hecho la promesa de que nunca más dejaría que los comensales quedaran libres como había pasado después de la 1° Guerra.

Y así comenzaron la caza. Haciendo justicia con sus propias manos, a pesar de que el Ministerio de la Magia no lo autorizase.

Siendo aquella una misión no autorizada por el Ministerio no contaba con su apoyo, ni con el dinero. Y por eso no habría escolta para Malfoy y ella tendría que cargarlo por todo el Cairo y aguantar un largo viaje en barco sola con la criatura. Era un transporte brujo y por eso más rápido que los muggle, pero aun así sería demasiado para Ginny.

¿Tantas horas en el mismo lugar que Malfoy? Infernal.

Pero, ahora más calma, concluyo que se había asustado demasiado. Mirando aquella figura pálida se convenció de que no era _tan_ peligroso...

De nuevo Draco despertó en contra de sus deseos. Y de nuevo una discusión lo sacaba de la inconsciencia.

Fue la peor sensación de _deja vu_ que habia tenido.

-¡Escucheme, no me venga con esas tonterias! ¡Yo compre el tiquete! ¡Mirelo! ¿Ve lo que tiene escrito?

-Tenemos ordenes de no dejarla subir a este barco, señorita. Ordenes son ordenes.

-¿Y de quien son esas ordenes? ¿Quieren un incidente internacional? ¡El Ministerio ingles sabra esto!

-Nuestras ordenes provienen exactamente del Ministerio Ingles. La señorita no puede salir de Egipto.

-¿Qué?

La conversación comenzaba a interesarle a Draco que abrio los ojos. Noto que estaba de pie, levitando y con las manos atadas detrás de la infame pelirroja.

Ella estaba de brazos cruzados y en frente tenia a dos guardas egipcios que le impideian embarcar a un enorme navío de apariencia magica.

Detrás de ellos se formaba una enorme fila de brujos indignados por la demora.

-Es exactamente lo que escucho. Ahora, por favor, retirese de la fila.

La voz del guardia indicaba que si la pelirroja no obedecia grandes tentaculos saldrían del mar y le arrancaria la cabeza.

Draco se rió de esa posibilidad, la imagen repitiendose una y otra vez en su mente. Y cada vez la idea se volvia más graciosa.

-¿Va a dejar que le hablen así, pelirroja? Que cobarde.- la provoco, estaba loco por que se metiera en algún problema.

-Callese, hurón.- le dijo, levitandolo lejos de la fila.

-Dios, ahora si, después de ese insulto sumamente creativo desistire de mis malvados planes y vivire el resto de mi pecaminosa vida regalandole dulces a los niños necesitados de Hosmegade. ¡Gracias, me hizo ver la luz!

Ella rodo los ojos y dejo de levitarlo. El cayo sobre su propio trasero en el puerto egipcio.

Con cierta dificultad se levanto, sin ayuda de sus manos atadas.

-¡No se que es lo peor: El peso muerto o la boca sucia!- murmuro para si misma.

El no respondio, prefería observar el puerto y buscar rutas para huir. Había un número considerable de idiotas subiendose al navío, pero infelizmente también habían muchos guardias barbudos con rídiculos turbantes.

Parecía que el Ministerio de Magia Egipcio prefería prevenir que remediar.

-¡Malfoy! ¡Malfoy! ¡Estoy hablando con usted!- le grito la chica en el oído, forzandolo a girarse hacia ella.- ¡Pare de intentar crear planos de escape imbeciles y ponga cuidado!

Draco solto una caracajada.

-¡Sólo puede estar delirando, infeliz! ¿Por qué la escucharia?

-Ah... no se... ¿Por qué tengo su vida en mis manos? ¿Talvez por qué puedo entregarlo a los egipcios y sus famosas tecnicas de tortura?

-Mejor ellos que una pelirroja que se cree auror, el idiota de Potter y un Weasel pobreton.

-Como siempre no me deja elección.

Ella le apunto con su varita y el gimio irritado. ¿Volveria a estar inconsciente? No era que le incomodará estarlo solo que era un fastidio despertar.

Y todos esos hechizos no le hacían bien a su piel ni a su cerebro.

Además... ¡Quien sabe que le hacia esa pelirroja mientras estaba inconsciente! Estaba cansado de despertar en diferentes sitios y desperdiciando oportunidades de huir.

-¡Digame lo que quiere!- dijo entre dientes e irritado.

-Así esta mucho mejor. Vamos a subir a ese barco.

-¿Y como, genio? ¿No ha visto a los guardias? ¿Ciega también?

-Que poca imaginación, Malfoy- le contesto y después apunto los containers que llevaban el equipaje de los pasajeros. –Vamos a irnos en la clase super economica.

-Sabia que era pobre Weasley, pero ahora oficialmente veo que estaba equivocado. No es solamente pobre. También masoquista.

-¿Weasley? ¿Me atrevo a preguntar que lo hace pensar que soy una Weasley?

-Cabello rojizo, pecas y ropa de segunda... Y shampoo barato. Ah si, y la inteligencia de un burro.

Las orejas de la chica se pusieron rojas de la rabia pero logro controlarse, para la decepción de Draco.

La pelirroja lo empujo y lo hizo caminar en dirección a los containers.

Pararon en frente de una gran caja que tenía escrito 'Matenga en un sitio aireado'. 'O muera lentamente' agrego Draco mentalmente al sentir el olor a pescados muertos.

Weasley retiro la tapa y la arrojo al suelo.

-Entre.

-¡Ni pensar!

-¿Cúal es el problema?

-El olor para iniciar...

-¿Por casualidad ya se olio, Malfoy? Me da hasta pesar de los peces. ¿Hace cuanto que no se baña? ¿Un año?

-Por lo menos yo tengo una excusa. ¿Cúal es la suya, Weasel?

Ella lo empujo y acabo cayendose dentro de la caja, las piernas hacia arriba y el rostro chocandose con un pez horrible. La sardina tenia una expresión asustada y estaba tan cerca de el que sentía el sabor de las escamas en su boca.

-No hagas amistades, Malfoy. La Zoofilia es un crimen.

-Entonces su padre debería estar preso.- grito intentando quitarse el sabor de pez, escupiendo.

Sintio el pie de ella en su trasero empujandolo hacia el fondo.

La poca luz que entraba fue bloqueada por la tapa. El aire apenas entraba por las fenestraciones de la madera, pero no ayudaba en nada.

-Nos vemos en un rato, querido. No se divierta demasiado.

La pelirroja le dio dos golpes al lateral de la caja y el la escucho alejarse.

Iba a morir ahí. Si no era por el olor, sería por la humillación.

Demoro un buen tiempo hasta lograr voltearse y sentarse entre los peces asquerosos y salados. Intento abrir la tapa con sus manos atadas pero no lo logro.

Iba a girarse nuevamente para intentar golpearla cuando escucho un ruido de pies acercandose.

-Esta es la última.- dijo un marinero de acento escoses.

La caja se balanceo y fue levantada.

-¡Que pesado! ¿Que aquí? ¿Calabazas?- otra voz con acento más ingles se quejo.

-¿Calabazas? ¡Espero que no! ¡ Joe no logro salir del baño como en dos semanas por comerse una! El olor esta ahí esta hoy.

Cargaban la caja mientras continuaban con la conversación ridicula y estupida. Increiblemente los marineros lograban hablar y recordarse de respirar.

Finalmente pararon de hablar y empezaron a ponerle cadenas al objeto. Draco sintio como su infame abrigo era levitado hacia dentro del compartimiento de carga del navío.

Hubo un sonido sordo y todos los peces a su alrededor se sacudieron. La luz disminuyo y supo que en ese momento era el pasajero clandestino número 1.

¿Dónde estaría el número 2?

Con suerte en el próximo barco hacia el polo sur.

¿Suerte? ¿Qué era eso?

Rodando los ojos y balanceando la cabeza intentando quitarse una sardina del cabello, Draco llego a la conclusión de que su vida no podía volverse peor.

Cualquier bebida alcoholica sería bienvenida en ese momento. ¡Cualquier cosa que lo hiciera parar de pensar en lo que estaba apunto de pensar!

Torturar había dejado de ser divertido... ¿Cúal sería el próximo episodio? "¿Draco Malfoy le pide un autografo a Potter?"

Ese pensamiento fue suficiente para que sintiera deseos de vomitar.

"¡No, no es eso! Estaba siendo solo práctico. Torturar sólo iba atrasarlo..."

Se rió amargamente y casi se ahoga con un pez.

No conseguía ni engañarse a si mismo.

El viejo Draco Malfoy lo hacia. Se mintio a si mismo durante toda su adolescencia, ¿no? ¿Por qué era tan dificil ahora?

¿Dónde había una batida de Ali Babá asquerosa cuando la necesitaba?

Con un gran esfuerzo intento pensar en otra cosa. Encontrando una buena distracción en la tarea de intentar desatar sus manos.

Mordió la cuerda y pedazos del material se pegaron a sus dientes amarillos. Fue lo suficiente para debilitarla y después de vários intentos, logro romperla.

Pudo sentirse un poco orgulloso, pero la distracción se había terminado y se fijo en el débil color verdoso en forma de calavera en su brazo.

La Marca Negra.

Ella siempre estaría ahí, ¿no? Riendose de su cara con esos huesudos dientes. Y tenía la ligera impresión de que la cobra le mostraba la lengua.

Cuando estaba borracho todo empeoraba... la calavera repetía una y otra vez 'Fracasado' 'Grandisimo fracasado'

-'Si fuera tu me mataba, chiquillo'- le decía.

Y Draco respondía:

-Jodete. ¡Y callate sino me corto el brazo!

-No tienes valor. ¡Cobarde, fracasado!

Ahora no solo la calavera hablaba, los peces también lo miraban de manera extraña.

¡Y no estaba borracho, por Merlín!

-¿_Es eso todo lo vas a decir, joven Malfoy?_

_-Me escuchaste._

_Algunas risas en voz baja alrededor. Les divertía su tono de desafio._

_-Esta bien.- Lord Voldemort se giro hacia uno de los comensales enmascarados que tenía al lado.- Lucio, haz los honores._

_La figura enmascarada se aproximo, varita en mano._

_-Extiende el brazo.- mando con una voz fría._

_Draco obedeció, doblandose la manga de la camisa permitiendo que la varita de su padre se aproximara._

_-Arrodillate y repite. 'Le doy mi sangre puro y mi vida. Uselo como mejor le convenga. Mi vida y mi sangre al Lord de las Tinieblas'_

_-Le doy mi sangre puro y mi vida. Uselo como mejor le convenga. Mi vida y mi sangre al Lord de las Tinieblas._

_-Muy bien.- sonrio maliciosamente Voldemort.- Muy bien._

_Draco sintió un dolor agudo en su brazo y tuvo que contenerse para no gritar. No gritaría frente a ellos._

_En lugar de eso cerró los ojos._

_Cuando el dolor disminuyo, los abrio nuevamente y se miro el brazo. Sangre salia de la reciente marca._

_Todas las figuaras ahora eran rostros. Sus mascaras fueron retiradas._

_Su padre le ofreció la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse._

_-No me falles, Draco Malfoy. No perdono los errores, como tu padre podrá informarte._

La tapa de la caja abierta.

Era la pelirroja.

-Buen día rayo de sol. ¿Te gusto el viaje?- tenía una sonrisa satisfecha en los labios.

Cuando Draco no respondió y continuo a mirar la envejecida Marca Negra, Weasley le cogio con fuerza el brazo y lo halo fuera de la caja.

-¿Qué paso? ¿un pez te comió la lengua?

-No- gruñio cubriendo con la vieja chaqueta la marca.

Ella levanto la ceja.

-Así me decepciona, Malfoy. ¿Y los comentarios sarcásticos?

-¿Por qué no me dejo en la porqueria de caja, Weasley? Cualquier cosa mejor que ír su voz.

-Crei que sería más divertido arrojarlo en el mar. Necesita un baño.

Fue entonces que el noto que tenía las manos libres.

¡Podría intentar huir!

"¿A donde exactamente? ¿saltar al mar y nadar hasta morir?"

Salio de la caja y se sento en el piso, recostado en la pared helada del barco. Se puso las manos en las rodillas y solto un suspiro de frustración.

-Ok, ahora usted me esta asustando.- le dijo la chica, sospechando de esa extraña actitud.

-Jodase, Weasley.

-¿Y soy yo la que no tengo creatividad?

"¿Se callará en algún momento?"

Felizmente ella paro de molestarlo con preguntas estúpidas y ahora buscaba algo en una maleta de cuero vieja. Sacando algunos sombreros y ropa ridiculamente gigantes y coloridos.

-¿Robando basura? ¿Esta tan desesperada?

-Robando no. Tomando prestado.

-Si, claro. Siga engañandose, queridita, quien sabe algún día convence al resto del mundo.

-El resto del mundo parece estar de acuerdo conmigo, Malfoy. ¿Por qué cree que el que va a prisión es usted y no yo?

-Si nosotros hubieramos acabado con sus traseros, todos creerían que _ustedes_ eran los malos. Y yo te habría matado personalmente y me habrían aplaudido por eso.

La pelirroja se rió.

-¡Claro, Malfoy! ¡ Como si los maníacos asesinos fueran aclamados como heróes! ¿Intentando justificar sus actos, hurón?

-Usted lo intenta.

-No necesito hacerlo, cosa bella. No fui yo quien destruyo vidas y familias.

-¿No? ¿Segura, Weasley?

-Si, lo recordaría.- sonrió.

-Yo tenía una vida. Y ustedes la destruyeron.

-Ah por favor, ahorreme el discurso. ¡Habla como si no lo hubiera merecido! ¡Usted asesino personas, Malfoy, torturo muggles!

-¿Va a decirme que nunca mato, Weasley?

-Sólo en defensa própia.- dijo rápidamente, girando el rostro, incomoda.

¡Ah, había dado en el punto débil!

-Si. Fue matar de la misma manera. ¿En que la convierte eso, Weasley? Usted no es mejor que yo.

-Hice lo que era necesario. Defendi lo que era cierto.

-¡Lo que _creyo_ que era cierto, Weasley! Yo también lo hice.

-¡No lo puedo creer! ¡No puedo creer que tenga el valor de decir esas cosas!

-¡Y yo no puedo creer que sea tan ingenua como para pensar que existen 'buenos' y 'malos'! ¡El mundo no es blanco y negro, pelirroja! No es tan sencillo.

-¡Hagame el favor, Malfoy! ¿Desde cuando matar y destruir paso a ser algo justificable?

-No existe el bien o el mal, Weasel. Sólo el poder. Y los que lo tienen determinan lo que se considera como bueno o malo. Despierte.

-¡Callese!

-¿Por qué? ¿La verdad te incomoda? ¿Es dificil aceptar que no somos tan diferentes? ¿Qué no pasa de un peon en las manos de los otros? ¿Una marioneta?

-No, es porque usted es deprimente. No necesito justificarle mi vida a un hurón delgaducho. ¿Y desde cuando se cree filosofo, Malfoy? Hagale un favor a la humanidad y pare de creerlo. Es demasiado ridiculo.

-Iludase cuanto quiera, querida. Algún día nuestros papeles van a cambiar y me encantará decir: "¿No lo dije?"

-Hasta los burros sueñas, Malfoy. Y eso no quiere decir que los sueños se volveran realidad. Pero en una cosa estoy de acuerdo:Usted no pasaba de una marioneta en las manos de su padre. Apuesto que si el le decia que saltara de un puente, obedecia encantado.

Rabia lo lleno, una rabia que no sabia que aun poseia. Pero siempre era así cuando la palabra 'papá' surgia.

-Ahora es usted la que debe quedarse callada, Weasel.

-Apuesto que lloró como en bebecito mimado cuando murio, ¿o no?. Perdido sin el maestro de la marioneta.

-Callese, idiota.

-¡Y lo más rídiculo era que el lo pateaba y humillaba y aun así Draco Malfoy le lamia los pies a papi nuevamente! ¡Corriendo detrás de el como un perrito con el rabo entre las piernas!

El se lanzo sobre ella. No sabia que hacia, el odio lo cegaba. No le importaba si estaba armada, si el no tenia su varita o si afuera el mar estaba violento por la tempestad. Nada importaba.

Sólo quería torcerle el cuello. Sacarle todo el aire de los pulmones a esa desgraciada.

La sujeto contra el piso, toda la fuerza que tenía sobre el cuerpo de ella. Le cogio la mano con la que sostenía tenía la varita y la forzo a dejarla caer.

La pelirroja se rió.

-¿Cúal es el chiste, desgraciada?

-Esta vez estoy preparada, Malfoy.

Ella lo pateo en el estomago y lo derrumbo. Colocandose encima de el impidiendo que se moviera.

Weasley estaba tan cerca que las puntas del cabello rojizo le rozaban el rostro, el olor a shampoo barato invadiendo su nariz.

Todas las pecas de su rostro listas para saltar encima suyo y contaminarlo de pobreza.

Era repugnante.

-Tenga un poco de dignidad, Draco. Y pare de hacer el ridiculo. Otro intento de escape deprimente como ese y no voy a tener que mover ni un dedito.

-No estaba intentando huir, idiota. Sólo matarla.

-Más deprimente aun.

-Va a ver. Sólo me estoy calentando.- dijo con el viejo tono de desafio y escupio.

Era mentira. Estaba cansado y se sentía cada vez más derrotado.


	5. Escotes, pelucas y leones

**Traducción de la fic de nombre homónimo Falsos Heróis escrita por la autora brasilera Scila. Es una trilogía y esta es la primera parte.**

**Es una fic viejita (2005) y el spoiler es del 5 libro.**

**Espero que les guste…**

**Capítulo 5 – Escotes, pelucas y leones.**

Había un silencio en el aire y una tensión que podría ser cortada con un cuchillo de lo física que se había vuelto.

Draco aún estaba debajo de la chica. Y ninguno de los mostraba señales de cualquier movimiento.

Estaban de nuevo desafiándose. Esperando cuál de los dos desistiría primero.

Pero algo era seguro: no seria el.

Draco Malfoy podía estar sucio, oliendo horrible, con escamas de pez en el cabello y con ropa vieja pero algo nunca cambiaria: no, ni por un segundo, admitiría la derrota frente a un Weasley. Ni de Potter.

Pensándolo bien, en frente de nadie, ni delante del espejo haría tal absurdo.

Y, siendo así, los dos continuaron desafiándose. Ninguno de los dos desviaba la mirada, ni pestañaban o se movían.

El sonreía irritantemente y no retiro la expresión de desafío, por más vacía que fuera.

Por dentro empezaba a pensar que estaba derrotado. Sabia que dependería de un milagro para lograr escapar de su destino en Azkaban. Pero eso no significaba que Weasley debía saberlo.

Ni saber también que, en meses, eso era lo más próximo que había estado de un miembro del sexo opuesto que no fuera la hija bastarda de un elfo domestico con una momia.

Después de un buen tiempo en silencio el perfume del shampoo barato comenzó a surtir efecto y Draco se vio en una situación inesperada. Sus ganas irracionales y naturaleza instintiva fueron mayores que su odio.

Miro el escote de la chica.

¡Esas no eran horas para tales absurdos!

No había nada mejor que hacer, es verdad. ¡Además hacia meses estaba en una sequía absurda! Entre ratas de bares y momias estaba empezando a desesperarse. ¡Y no era su culpa si el escote era revelador!

Eso justificaba porque miraba el voluminoso espacio entre sus hombros y su abdomen.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¡_Nada _justificaba eso!

¡Era necesario salir de abajo de esa chica y _rápido_!

-Se que soy lindo, Weasel, pero no es nada educado mirarme así.- le informo en un tono más leve del que pretendía y buscando concentrarse en su rostro.

-Digo lo mismo, Malfoy.- le respondió con una leve indicación hacia abajo con la mirada.

¡Ella sabia que el había mirado el escote! ¡Maldita!

-_Si_ tuviera algo para ver, quiere decir.

La pelirroja rodó los ojos y, finalmente, para alivio de ambos, se levanto. Recogiendo su varita, conjurando de nuevo cuerdas para atar las manos del chico.

-Intente roer esas y va acabar rompiéndose los dientes.- le advirtió.- Y agradezca por no haberle amarrado los pies también.

-El día que le agradezca algo va ser en el que Umbridge tenga sexo con alguna cosa viva aparte de si misma.

La pelirroja hizo una mueca de asco.

-Gracias por la imagen, Malfoy. No voy a poder dormir.

El se sentó nuevamente, recostándose en la pared. Podía oír el sonido del viento y la lluvia.

Como era un barco brujo las tempestades no interferían con el viaje, ya que atravesaba las olas y ventiscas sin dificultad.

No demorarían mucho en llegar a su destino.

Cuando ese navío llegará a tierras inglesas estaría más próximo aun de la prisión llena de dementadores.

Así no había planeado su vida fuera de Hogwarts.

En los planos originales en ese momento tendría un empleo influyente y poderoso en el Ministerio (o sería la mano derecho de Voldemort), una mansión gigantesca con cuarenta cuartos, una piscina climatizada y una esposa sumisa, bonita y perfecta para ser expuesta en sociedad y dejar a los otros muertos de la envidia.

Claro que Pansy no era muy sumisa, mucho menos _perfecta_. Y menos aun bonita, tenía un excelente cuerpo, de verdad, infelizmente el rostro no era de mucha ayuda... A veces la imaginaba con otra cabeza encima del cuello, sólo para distraerse de la cara de buldog. No fue por nada que no aguanto sólo besarla por mucho tiempo y luego paso a otras actividades físicas que no requerían tener que mirar la cara chata de la chica.

Lo que hacia que su novia, después prometida, fuera interesante era el hecho de que tenia dinero y una familia influyente lo suficiente como para que todos fingieran que _era_ bonita y perfecta.

Pero era ahí que estaba el problema: _tuvo_ todo eso, ahora no lo tenia. Nunca más había visto a Pansy pero supo que, como los Malfoy, había perdido todo.

Lo poco interesante que tenia se le escapo así que eso sucedió.

¿Merlín, por qué estaba pensando en ella?

Iba en camino a Azkaban y gastaba sus últimos pensamientos con una salud mental perfecta con _Pansy Parkinson_

Una exclamación de alegría de Weasley llamo su atención y miró en dirección del ruido. ¿Qué había hecho ahora la idiota?

Fue entonces que miró bien a su alrededor.

Había decenas de cosas regadas: ropa, escobas, sombreros y todo tipo de utensilios en el piso. Maletas abiertas y desorganizadas, paquetes abiertos sin remordimiento.

Ella había pasado todo ese tiempo abriendo equipajes ajenos y sacando todo de adentro.

No había más dudas... esa chica estaba loca.

Y a cada instante Azkaban no parecía ser _tan _ malo desde que esa criatura llena de horribles pecas y mentalidad de _pobre _no estuviera cerca.

Ella sostenía una cosa rosa fosforescente en la mano que Draco no logro identificar. Sin embargo algo le decía que fuera lo que fuera no era nada bueno.

-¡Creo que es _perfecto_ para usted, Malfoy!- ella se rió, balanceando la cosa y acercándose.- ¡Póngaselo!. Se acerco con el pedazo de basura rosa. Y el pudo verlo mejor estaba empezando a identificarlo.

-¡Una _peluca_!- grito cuando ella le arrojo la horripilante cosa a las piernas.

Era el pedazo de cabello falso más asqueroso y feo que había visto. Lleno de crespos y brillante, escarcha completando el aspecto _muy especial_ de prostituta de cuarenta años con un record de enfermedades venéreas.

-¡Felicitaciones, acertó! ¡Su premio es:- ella hizo una pausa, buscando alguna cosa entre el montón de objetos más cercanos y recogió unos lentes oscuros.- disfrazarse de Tiete de las Esquisitonas!

-¿Qué?

Ella sonrió, colocándole las gafas. Para su total irritación no podía hacer nada, sus manos firmemente atadas detrás de su espalda. Intento sacudir la cabeza pero lo único que logro fue que el artefacto se deslizara por su nariz y quedará entre esta y su boca.

-Es tan simple que hasta un cerebro vacío como el suyo lo va a entender.- ella carcajeo, arreglándole las gafas.- No podemos simplemente salir del barco como si fuéramos pasajeros normales y como parece que el Ministerio quiere entrometerse no pueden reconocerme. Entonces: ¡nos disfrazaremos!

--¿Acaso ha escuchado una palabrita bien pequeñita de sólo tres silabas conocida como lógica? ¿Existe eso en esa cabeza de asno? Ese plan ridículo es una tontería, hasta un Humplepuff lo haría mejor.

Ella prefirió no responder ese comentario y le coloco la peluca rosada en la cabeza. La _cosa_ le cubrió la visión.

¿Cómo esa chiquilla podía estar sonriendo y alegre después de la discusión que habían tenido? ¿Cómo podía seguir con su estúpida vida, ciega?

Era irritante.

El quería provocar algún efecto en ella, _cualquiera_. Ser ignorado era la peor ofensa. Y ella ni se mostraba afectada por lo que decía.

¡Y, por Merlín, Tiete de las Esquisitonas!

Intento de nuevo balancear la cabeza para librarse del pedazo de basura en su cabeza pero sólo logro voltearla hacia un lado, cubriendo aun más su visión.

Escucho algunos extraños ruidos y concluyo que la idiota estaba colocándose el 'disfraz' que no engañaría ni al poodle morado de Pansy.

Por fin, cuando pareció terminar la tarea, se acerco, organizándole la peluca, liberándolo del falso cabello rosa.

Una rápida inspección por falta de algo que hacer (no por curiosidad... Jamás) noto que ella _estaba _diferente. No menos fea y desinteresante, sólo diferente.

Usaba una peluca morada igualmente ridícula que la de el, gafas oscuras y una ropa de cuero rojo que talvez... si acentuaba las curvas de su cuerpo. Lo que era un gran logro ya que eran las curvas de una niñita de 14 años que aun era una tabla.

-Ahora es su vez de vestirse, rayo de sol.- le dijo sonriendo, arrojándole un pantalón muggle de cuero negro y una chaqueta morada con estrellas amarillas.- Ah, quítese la camisa, Tieti no la usa.

-¿Tieti? ¡Es un perdedor! Con toda esa tontería de 'poeta sufridor' me asquea.

-¿Mucho problema? ¿Entonces qué tal Herman, el que toca la flauta, hein? ¿Quiere vestirse cómo el con los zapatos de plataforma y las lentejuelas? ¡Ahora, deprisa¡ ya casi llegamos al puerto.

-No se si lo noto aún, asno, pero no puedo ponerme esta ridícula ropa.

-Ya se. Si no me interrumpiera cada dos segundos lo sabría. _Yo _lo voy a vestir. Ande, levántese.

-No me interesa.

Ella lo halo por el brazo, obligándolo a levantarse. Después intento quitarle la chaqueta con los bolsillos rotos que usaba, pero no lo logro, no podía quitársela puesto que tenia las manos atadas. Hizo innumeros intentos hasta que perdió la paciencia.

Draco rodó los ojos.

-Weasel, sea menos asno y suélteme.

-No.

-¿Con miedo de ganarse una paliza?

Fue esta vez, ella, la que rodó los ojos. El dio una sonrisa cínica, estaba seguro que no resistiría el desafío de intentar parecer valiente.

-Ni que tuviera seis ojos y cola de cascabel le tendría miedo, Malfoy.

-Pruébelo.

-¿Quiere hacer el ridículo otra vez? No va a poder huir y lo sabe.

-Si no puedo, ¿Por qué estoy amarrado?

-Para humillarlo.- sonrió.

Esa sonrisa le recordó la suya. Parecía que a cada instante la Weasel se mostraba más venenosa, extraño para una pobretona amante de muggles.

-Si, claro. Esa es una mentira descarada pelirroja. Esta con miedo del malvado Malfoy y su hermanito con pinta de 'sirena' en medio de la crisis de los treinta no está aquí para salvarla.

Para su sorpresa la chica se rió de su comentario, no a manera de escarnio, era una risa genuina.

-Por increíble que parezca acaba de estar de acuerdo con mi madre.

-¿Ella también cree qué usted es un asno?

-No, ella también cree que Bill esta en la crisis de los 30. Indefinidamente.

Mientras hablaba Weasel balanceo la varita, haciendo que las cuerdas que lo amarraban desaparecieran. Draco miró sus manos libres como si fuera la primera vez y no estuviera seguro de la manera en que funcionaban.

-Vístase, vamos.

No se movió, ¿Qué ganaba si cooperaba con ese estúpido plan? Mientras más difícil fuera la tarea de llegar a Azkaban mejor.

Aprovechando la oportunidad se quitó la ridícula peluca y los enormes anteojos oscuros arrojándolos al piso, cruzó los brazo y abrió una sonrisa cínica. No significaba que por el hecho de no tener la ventaja iba a facilitarle las cosas, con o sin cuero.

-Va a tener que lanzarme la maldición _Imperius_ porque no me pienso poner esas cosas.

-¿Ya le he dicho que usted nunca más va a poder escoger algo en su vida?

"No es necesario, ya lo note", pensó amargo. Claro que lo sabia, no era idiota. A menos de que huyera, lo que sucedería el día que le gustará un Weasley, perdería su libre albedrío.

Sin embargo, no movió un solo músculo.

-Ahórrese la humillación de que sea yo la que lo vista, Malfoy. Enserio, para mi sería mucho más fácil inmovilizarlo y acabar con esto. Noto que no dije dejarlo inconsciente, estaría apreciando cada humillante momento- le dijo recogiendo la ropa y arrojándosela a los pies. –Voy a dejarlo solo y dar una vuelta para ver que pasa allá arriba, aproveche ese tiempo para vestirse.

Subiendo la escalera, cerró la puerta del compartimiento de carga. El sólo se quedó mirando la ropa con un creciente odio.

Era como si estuviera esperando esta empezara a reírse de el. ¡Trabajaban para los peces no había duda!

Desvió la mirada hacia la puerta, queriendo asegurarse de que la chica realmente se había ido y que no estaba esperando que el se desvistiera para salir de algún escondite y burlarse.

Cuando finalmente se convenció, comenzó a cambiarse.

¿Por qué lo estaba haciendo? Una buena pregunta.

Se quitó la vieja chaqueta, tirándola al suelo con asco. Hizo lo mismo con la camisa color caqui por el sudor y la falta de lavado. Se coloco el chaleco morado y cambio los pantalones marrones por los de cuero rasgado.

Fue extraño, era su primer cambio de ropa en mucho tiempo. Se sintió leve y creo una falsa sensación de limpieza, extremamente ilusoria pero que aun así lo alegraba.

¿Alegraba?

Abrió los ojos sorprendido, para cerrarlos después. El mar estaba afectando su cerebro.

Ginny abrió la puerta despacio, no quería encontrarse a Malfoy en trajes menores, la traumatizaría de por vida, sin duda. Felizmente cuando entro el rubio ya tenía puesta la ropa que le había pasado.

Abrió una sonrisa burlona, feliz porque la había obedecido. Y justo en la hora, el barco llegaría en poco tiempo.

¿Quién pensaría que un día Malfoy se humillaría tanto? ¡Ponerse una peluca rosada con crespos! Ese era un día realmente interesante.

-¿Listo?- le pregunto al Slytherin.

Como respuesta recibió un gruñido, lo que no la sorprendió. No era necesario decir que estaba ansiosa por salir de ese barco y volver al ambiente familiar de la Madriguera.

-El próximo paso de este brillante plan es mezclarnos con los otros pasajeros en el momento del desembarque.

Otro gruñido.

-Hay un grupo de fanáticos de la banda que vinieron al show de este fin de semana. Vamos a fingir que venimos con ellos. Y no se quite las gafas. No quiere que lo reconozcan y lo linchen, ¿o si?

Otro sonido irreconocible. Aparentemente Malfoy había logrado meterse más en su propio mundo en los quince minutos que lo había dejado solo.

-O puede continuar gruñendo y quedarse viviendo en este contenedor vacío para el resto de su vida, alimentándose del cuero viejo de las maletas.

Finalmente obtuvo una reacción, el se giro y Ginny carcajeo de la forma como se veía.

Era una de las cosas más ridículas que había visto, incluyendo el sombrero de Luna y la ropa de gala para el Baile de Invierno de Ron.

-Me encantaría tener un espejo ahora. Sería genial ver su cara mientras se ve vestido así.

-¿Significa que sabe lo que es un espejo? Juraría que no. Porque de ser usted me habría suicidado en el momento que viera mi reflejo, es espantosa.

Esa fue el último intercambio de insultos entre los dos por un tiempo. Subieron las escaleras, llegando a la superficie del barco en una extraña tregua.

En la proa se encontraron con el resto de los pasajeros que se preparaban para el desembarque. El grupo de fans de las Esquisitonas se mantenía alejado del resto, todos con amenazadoras miradas en el estilo anti-social que la banda cultivaba, lo cual era perfecto, porque ninguno de los dos estaba con animo de entablar conversaciones.

Nadie les pregunto quienes eran, lo que fue excelente. En pocos minutos estaría libre de ese esquelético peso y tomando chocolate caliente en la sede de la Orden.

La peluca le picaba tanto que parecía que estaba siendo sometido a una sesión de tortura anticipada y cruel.

Pero no era sólo eso su estomago sonaba como si aquel gigante estúpido que se decía profesor estuviera alojado allí.

Sin contar con la criaturita rubia vestida con un cursi conjunto azul brillante que le guiñaba el ojo a cada minuto. Era una chiquilla de 14 o 15 años con síndrome de 'quiero ser grande' y probablemente algodón en el sostén.

Después de un tiempo en silencio en un intento de parecer intimidadores la rubia empezó a conversar con el que parecía ser el líder de aquel bando deprimente de vagabundos sin vida social.

A veces ella miraba en su dirección pero aparte de eso estaba relativamente libre. Libre para quitarse las gafas e ignorar completamente los guiños de la chiquilla. Infelizmente, debido a la falta de neuronas, ella decidió acercarse.

-Entonces... eres Tieti. Me encanto tu ropa.- empezó la infeliz, con la voz aguda.- Soy Ginger.

Le guiño. Cuando la primera vez no surtió ninguna reacción, lo intento dos veces más.

-¿Tiene algún problema en el ojo?- gruño Draco.- Váyase, idiota. Vaya a coquetear con su vibrador.

La chica abrió la boca, después la cerro, ofendida. Dio media vuelta y se fue, intentando equilibrarse en los zapatos de tacón alto que usaba.

Un pito anunció la llegada.

Empujado por la multitud y cerca de Weasel bajo la rampa que los llevaba al puerto.

Entonces era así. Pisaba suelo ingles por primera vez en meses.

Siempre había imaginado ese momento de una forma completamente diferente. Para empezar no estaría vestido de esa manera ni llevaría una peluca en la cabeza.

Había tanta gente empujándose y cargando maletas que empezó a ver una luz al final del túnel. ¿Podría escapar? Perderse en la multitud y después subirse a un barco que lo llevara al fin del mundo.

Miro hacia el lado derecho y no vio a la pelirroja. Al lado izquierdo y sucedió lo mismo. Giro la cabeza, mirando hacia tras y tampoco estaba.

Lo que vio fue a la chica rubia del vibrador conversando con algunos brujos con uniformes que Draco reconoció de inmediato eran los del Escuadrón de Ejecución de la Leyes Mágicas. Ella lo señalaba y gesticulaba, apresada.

Otro motivo para salir de ahí.

Comenzó a acortar camino entre la gente más lenta caminando más rápido, había un galpón cerca donde se podía esconder.

Pero el destino, suerte o como se llame el maldito, arruino sus planes. Dos manos lo sujetaron por un brazo, deteniéndolo.

-¿Dónde piensa que va Malfoy?

Genial, la pelirroja había vuelto.

-Se puede ver su cabeza rosada brillante hasta en Nepal.

-Parece que tiene compañía, Weasel.- señalo los brujos uniformizados que caminaban hacia ellos.

Ella giro el rostro mirándolo por un breve momento y después empezó a correr, halándolo lejos del mar de personas.

-Mierda, Malfoy. ¡Que hizo ahora!- grito mientras corría.

-Ojo con el lenguaje, señorita.- le respondió, intentando soltarse. La idiota era fuerte.

Corrieron hasta el galpón donde originalmente pretendía buscar libertad, escondiéndose detrás de cajas enormes de madera, ambos intentando recuperarse. El lugar era algún tipo de deposito de carga y habían decenas de cajas, barriles y maletas.

-Quítese la peluca.

-No.

-Merlín, Malfoy. ¿A usted le gusta ser del contra?- le dijo, retirándole la peluca y luego quitándose la suya.

Escucharon pasos acercándose. Para Draco era mejor que el Ministerio los encontrara así la pelirroja por lo menos sufriría algún tipo de punición.

Fue entonces que, por primera vez, se pregunto por qué ella huía de los uniformados. Si la infeliz no había sido enviada por el Ministerio, ¿Qué hacia ahí?

Mientras tanto Weasel levanto la cabeza un poco para ver si había alguien más allí.

-Diablos, están vigilando las puertas.- le informo, sin que se lo pidiera. No le interesaba, de cualquier manera terminaría en Azkaban. -¿Por qué no entran de una vez?

-No quieren una confrontación.- gruño, sin contenerse.

Era claro que ella no esperaba ninguna respuesta, por eso lo miro, curiosa.

-Ellos saben que va a tener que salir en algún momento y son demasiado perezosos como para venir a buscarla.- continuo irritado consigo mismo. ¡No podía creer que estaba hablando con ella por voluntad propia!- No quieren arriesgarse.

-Por increíble que suene, y me voy arrepentir después, pero lo que dice tiene sentido. ¿Alguna sugerencia para salir de esta?

Fue un momento extraño, los dos se miraban, confundidos por el rumbo que esa conversación estaba tomando. ¿Malfoy ayudando a una Weasley? ¿Qué universo paralelo era ese?

"Ah, que se joda", pensó. Apunto algunos barriles llenos de fuegos artificiales.

-Una distracción. ¿Fue qué no le enseñaron nada en la Academia de Héroes del Trasero Empinado?

Ella sonrió, saliendo del precario escondite y tumbando dos barriles, para luego patearlos en dirección de una de las puertas.

-_Incendio_.- grito en el momento en que pararon en la puerta cerrada.

Hubo una gran explosión que despedazo toda la madera, liberando la entrada. A fuera el grupo de brujos cayo al suelo, intentando protegerse. Por las ventanas del sitio vieron a los otros guardias que estaban en la puerta opuesta correr para ver lo que había pasado.

Aprovechando la oportunidad, Weasel agarro el brazo del otra vez y lo halo corrieron lejos del navío y del galpón y Draco se dio de cara con un bizarro paisaje que no había visto antes: La Londres muggle.

Concluyo, sin cualquier duda, que no se había perdido de nada.

Sin más ni menos se golpeo contra una cabina ridículamente roja. Fue empujado hacia dentro y apretado contra el vidrio. La pelirroja cogió un objeto negro con un cable que lo conectaba a otro raro artefacto que estaba preso a la pared.

Apretó algunos botones blancos desgastados y Draco escucho una familiar voz salir de uno de los huecos del objeto pero no entendía lo que decía.

-Si, estoy.- una pausa. – No, no, no hay problema- otra pausa.-Escúchame, no es mi culpa que me siguieran ¿esta bien?. Ahora, ¿Será que me puedes sacar de aquí o es muy difícil?

Hubo una respuesta corta y ella golpeo la cosa contra la otra mayor, parecía que no le había gustado lo que la otra persona le había dicho.

-Bien, Malfoy, prepárese para conocer la sede de la Orden.

El suelo de la cabina desapareció y los dos cayeron. Draco sintió como si estuviera deslizándose por un tubo hueco a una altísima velocidad.

Tan rápido como empezó, termino. Sintió su trasero chocar violentamente contra el suelo mientras la pelirroja simplemente disminuía de velocidad y paraba de pie a su lado.

Mal tuvo tiempo de intentar levantarse cuando fue empujado de vuelta al suelo. En frente suyo estaba su archienemigo, la persona que más odiaba en su vida.

Harry maldito Potter.

Ahora estaba en territorio de leones. Y era el plato inicial.


	6. En la cueva del león

**Traducción de la fic de nombre homónimo Falsos Heróis escrita por la autora brasilera Scila. Es una trilogía y esta es la primera parte.**

**Es una fic viejita (2005) y el spoiler es del 5 libro.**

**Espero que les guste…**

**Capitulo 6 – En la cueva del león**

La decoración no podía ser más cursi, ridícula o repetitiva. Leones, leones y más leones, con una o dos fénix por allí o allá.

Obsesión era poco. Sin hablar de la falta de creatividad.

En toda la tapicería y todos los muebles había detalles con alguna imagen de aquel desgraciado animal. Era nauseabundo.

Tuvo tiempo de observar aquella estupidez porque Potter y la Weasley lo habían encerrado en una minúscula sala sin nada que hacer desde hacia horas.

Estaba comenzando a creer que el objetivo no era mandarlo a Azkaban sino enloquecerlo allí mismo hasta el punto de que los leones del tapete empezaran a hablar con el sobre la filosofía de Slytherin y sus visibles 'desventajas' .

Decidió sentarse en una silla y mirar el techo, el único pedazo de aquel maldito cuarto intocado por la fijación de Potter por leones.

Su estomago continuaba reclamando la falta de comida, rehusándose a acostumbrarse con el hambre tan frecuente en los últimos meses.

No sólo eso más también su impaciencia crecía a cada segundo. ¿Por qué no lo mandaban de una vez para Azkaban?

La ansiedad mezclada con la duda destruía lo que quedaba de sus nervios.

De resto, no estaba muy impresionado con es 'cuartel general' . No parecía nada además de una vieja casa de algún excéntrico brujo con fetiche por leones, con seguridad ex alumno de Grifindor.

-¡Godric´s Hollow!- murmuro para si mismo.

Era demasiado obvio pero totalmente posible. Ya que la casa de los Black no les sirvio por mucho tiempo de escondite a la Orden y Voldemort no logro encontrarlos de nuevo suponiendo que Hogwarts hospedaba a los miembros en esa época. Tenia más sentido que se escondieran en una de las antiguas mansiones de la villa Godric´s Hollow donde habían muerto los Potter. Hogwarts era un lugar fuera del alcance para los mortífagos pero había manera de infiltrarse, al contrario de una vieja mansión con sólo un fiel del secreto.

Si lo hubieran descubierto quien sabe...

¡Un momento!

¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿Qué le importaba donde quedaba la Orden de las estúpidas calabazas sin cerebro?

No llevaba ni un día de vuelta en Inglaterra y ya comenzaba a olvidar los meses de fugitivo.

La perilla de la puerta giro, anunciando la entrada de la maldita pelirroja. Fue como tener un _deja vu_, ella de nuevo traía una bandeja con comida, excepto que ahora las manos de Draco no estaban atadas ni había un original plan de escape.

Sin hablar, Weasel dejo la bandeja con el plato y tranco la puerta de nuevo.

Draco espero algunos minutos para estar seguro de que no volvería, después tomo la bandeja y miro su primera comida del día.

En contra de su voluntad, sintió la saliva formarse en su boca al ver el pedazo de pollo asado y puré de papas. El, que estaba acostumbrado con nada de menor cualidad que caviar, salmón y dulces finos.

Comenzó a comer con una ferocidad animal, sin saber que del otro lado de uno de los cuadros colgados en la pared era observado por una curiosa platea.

En una fila estaban parados casi todos los grandes héroes de la Segunda Guerra contra Voldemort.

Harry Potter, el mayor de todos, estaba serio, con los ojos fijos en el antiguo enemigo.

Ron Weasley, un poco menos apreciado que el primero por la población bruja común, tenía una sonrisa estampada en el rostro lleno de pecas y a veces se reía de lo que veía.

Hermione Granger, reconocida como una de las mayores brujas de su tiempo, tenía una expresión de sorpresa mientras observaba la escena que se desarrollaba en frente suyo.

Ginny Weasley, un pie de pagina en la Historia, tenía un aire orgullos después de un buen día de trabajo.

El resto de los héroes del mundo brujo iba y venia, demasiado ocupados con sus _verdaderos_ trabajos. A pesar de dedicarse a sus deberes en la Orden no dejaban de lado la manera como se ganaban _legalmente_ el pan.

La escena observada era la de Draco Malfoy, heredero sin herencia, haciendo de una comida un acto desesperado.

Nadie decía nada por qué ninguno sabia como expresar lo que sentían. ¿Alegría, rabia, tristeza, justicia, pena?

¿Pena?

Ginny balanceo la cabeza, alejando ese concepto ridículo. Draco _merecía_ aguantar hambre.

-El Ministerio esta presionándonos cada vez más- Harry quebró el silencio, empujando los anteojos con armazón de tortuga hacia tras – Y haces esto, Ginny.

-¿Esto qué Harry?

-Sabes bien.

Los dos se miraron, en otra demostración del conflicto de opiniones que siempre tenían.

Si ese conflicto tuviera una demostración física serían chispas saliendo de los ojos de ambos. Como siempre, Hermione intervino:

-Ginny, lo que Harry quiere decir es que lo que hiciste...- hizo una pausa, buscando la mejor manera de expresarse.- A pesar de haber tenido suceso en el resultado final, fue muy _precipitado._

Sus intentos de calmar los ánimos siempre fallaban.

-¡No me avisaste! ¡Simplemente saliste corriendo detrás de Malfoy apenas te enteraste de que estaba en Egipto! ¿Crees qué el Ministerio no se dio cuenta? ¡Ellos están vigilando todos nuestros movimientos!

-¡Malfoy se iba a escapar otra vez si alguien no se iba tras el!- respondió Ginny.

-¿A quién le importa? Ya paso, ya. Malfoy esta aquí y el Ministerio no puede probar que la Orden tuvo alguna cosa que ver con eso. Escapamos de nuevo.- intervino Ron.

-Puede ser la última. Los riesgos fueron demasiado grandes. Y tu _hermana_ desobedeció mis ordenes.- insistió Harry.

-¡Si tu no me diste _ninguna orden_ sobre esto!- se defendió Ginny.

-¡Si me hubieras _contado _sobre tus planes seguramente te las _habría _dado!

Era casi una competencia para ver quien gritaba más alto. Continuaron haciéndose acusaciones y contra acusaciones hasta Hermione llamar su atención.

-¿No es triste? Siento pena de el.- murmuro, desviando la mirada del desesperado Slytherin.

-¿Pena? El se lo merece, Hermione. -le dijo, firmemente, Ron.

-El mismo lo provoco.- acrecentó Harry, parando de discutir con Ginny.- Así como su padre y su madre.

-Tu no tuviste que aguantarlo por horas, Hermione. Sigue siendo el mismo imbécil de siempre.- dijo Ginny.

-Lo se, pero... parece que no ha comido en días. Quizás hasta este anoréxico.

-¿Y...?- pregunto Ron.

-¡Y eso es terrible, obviamente!- ella respondió, un poco irritada por la insensibilidad del pelirrojo.

-Va a recibir tres comidas diarias en Azkaban.- sonrió Harry.

Hermione no parecía cambiar de opinión.

-¡Ah vamos, Herms! ¡Celebra con nosotros! ¡Malfoy finalmente recibió lo que merece y por encima con una peluca pink! – sonrió Ron.- ¡Además ya capturamos a casi todos los mortífago es! ¡Hoy es un día especial!

-Aun no es hora para eso, Ron- Harry le dijo serio.- La principal mortífago todavía esta suelta.

-Bellatrix.- murmuro Ginny.

-¿Quien sabe Malfoy tiene algún contacto con la tía loca?- comento Ron.

Bellatrix era una de las últimas mortífagos de las que no se sabia el paradero. Ella era un misterio peligroso que el Ministerio ignoraba y que la Orden intentaba descubrir.

Estaban ocurriendo una serie de asesinatos y desaparecimientos últimamente y todas las pistas llevaban a Lestrange.

-No cuesta nada intentarlo- concordó Harry.- Ginny, llévalo a mi escritorio cuando termine de comer.

-Esta bien.

Harry salió de la pequeña sala secreta que había sido hecha para observar los prisioneros, seguido por Ron y Hermione.

-Quin va a venir por Malfoy dentro de unas horas. Necesito escribir el reporte falso antes. – informo Hermione.

-Voy contigo.- le dijo Ron.

Ginny sonrió al verlos salir juntos. Nadie estaba seguro pero ella sospechaba que Ron y Hermione estaban envueltos amorosamente hacia algún tiempo. No sabia por qué escondían el noviazgo pero estaba segura que contarían todo cuando estuvieran listos.

En silencio continuo observando a Malfoy comer. El rubio seguía con la ropa de Tiete, lo que provoco algunas carcajadas entre Harry y Ron, y por eso no llevaba camisa. Pensando en las palabras de Hermione, Ginny noto el delgado cuerpo del chico con las costillas muy marcadas.

Por primera vez imagino la vida que estaría llevando desde que habían derrotado a Voldemort. Poca comida, poco baño y la cordura colgando de un hilo.

Entre tanto no se demoro mucho en recordar las innumeras victimas de Lucio Malfoy y la corta pero demoníaca carrera de Draco.

Concluyo, que algunas personas _merecen_ sufrir.

Si hubiera alguna prueba de que Draco tenía algo bueno por fuera de su exterior (e interior) esnob y cruel talvez podría sentir pena de el. Pero eso era tan improbable como que Minerva McGonnagal soltara su cabello.

Probablemente había comido demasiado rápido por la gula y ahora sentía un poco de náuseas.

Para cerrar su día con llave de oro, sin duda.

Sin comida para distraerse, Draco comenzó a irritarse más de lo que ya estaba. Empezó a caminar de un lado al otro del cuarto, a veces gritando amenazante que derribaría las paredes sino aparecía alguien.

¿Qué era eso? ¿Algún tipo de entrenamiento para Azkaban?

La puerta se abrió por segunda vez.

-Sígame, Malfoy.

-Creí que me había librado de usted, pelirroja.

-Confié en mi, esto no me gusta a mi tampoco.

Los corredores de la casa tenían menos leones y más papel pared ordinario. Para su infelicidad, ese lugar era el más chic en el que había estado desde el inicio de su fuga.

La ironía, al parecer, no cesaba.

Fue empujado hacia dentro de un escritorio sombrío y oscuro, se sentó en la silla en frente de una mesa prácticamente vacía con unas pocas fotos.

Fotos que le encantaría quemar con la mirada. Fotos ridículas llenas de gente feliz y sonriendo.

¡El debía ser ese! ¡El y sus padres!

Cerró los puños sin pensar, golpeando los brazos de la silla. En ese mismo momento notó que alguien estaba ocupando la silla giratoria en frente suyo, apostaba que el que estaba ahí era Potter. La silla estaba de espaldas a Draco, claro, cobarde.

-¿Qué paso, Potter? ¿No logra mirarme? – provoco.- ¿Quién sabe mi rostro le recuerda el de mi padre, el que asesino? ¿O la nariz de Bellatrix? ¿O talvez a mi mamá, aquel estilo Black tan familiar?

Potter giro la silla, tenía una irritante sonrisa en la cara de papaya aplastada y el cabello de mendigo seguía sin conocer un cepillo.

-Hola, Malfoy. ¿Cómo te ha tratado la vida?

-Excelente, Potter, hasta que apareció su sucia cara.

-No es lo que me contaron.

-Le dijeron mal – gruño- ¿Esta conversación tiene algún sentido o sólo esta esperando que organicen mi celda en Azkaban?

-En realidad, los dos.- respondió, girando la silla hacia un lado.- ¿Creo que te gustaría saber cómo van las cosas aquí en Inglaterra?

-No me importa.

-¿No quieres saber cómo fue el entierro de tu padre?

Draco cambio de posición en la silla, incomodo. Tenía que controlarse, no podía darle el placer a Potter de ver que sus tonterías lo afectaban.

-Un entierro. Igual a todos.

-¿Ni siquiera sobre tu madre?

-¿Qué pasa con ella?

Busco mantener su tono neutro pero no era fácil. Sospechaba que no le gustaría nada saber que le había pasado a su madre.

Potter parecía muy cómodo en ese momento divirtiéndose. Maldito desgraciado.

-St. Mungus.

Soltó la respiración, que no sabia que sostenía.

-¿Qué le hicieron, Potter? – pregunto, su tono revelando preocupación cuando debía ser de amenaza.

-¿Quieres verla?

Las cejas de Draco se arquearon, esa era una pregunta inesperada. ¿Qué quería que le respondiera? ¿ "Si, por Merlín déjenme verla"? ¿Para que después se burlara?

-Te tengo una propuesta, Malfoy.- continuo. –Te dejo ver a tu madre si me dices donde esta Bellatrix.

No se contuvo, soltando una carcajada, que idiotez la que Potter había dicho.

-¡Y cree que lo se, imbécil!- continuo riéndose amargamente. -¿Cree que seguí comunicándome con viejos colegas? "Querida tía psicópata, ayer me comí dos palomas en el almuerzo. ¿Cuántas ratas hay en su escondite? ¿Intercambiamos mapas de cañerías?". Vaya a ser burro en el infierno, Potter.

El cara de papaya aplastada dejo que el sonido de la carcajada muriera, continuando con el mismo aire de 'ya gane'. Finalmente, se levanto y abrió la puerta de la oficina.

-Entonces no tenemos nada más que hablar.

-¿Enserio? ¡Eso es una lastima! ¿No vamos a recordar os viejos tiempos de la escuela? ¡Ah, estaba ansioso por intercambiar figuritas de sapos de chocolate!- le dijo Draco, burlándose, también levantándose, deteniéndose enseguida.

Segundos después un hombre negro alto, expresión seria y ropa cara, entro. Draco se demoro algunos segundos en unir la imagen con el nombre.

-Este es Quin Shacklebolt, el va ser su acompañante por el resto del viaje.– le dijo Potter sonriendo.

Shacklebolt. Ahora se acordaba, jefe de los aurores, miembro de la Orden.

-Malfoy, admito que fue más difícil de atrapar de lo que previmos.- le dijo el auror. –Pero al final siempre es lo mismo: Azkaban.

Draco rodó los ojos irritado con el discurso. –Cállese y vamos hacer esto rápido.- le dijo.

Ginny tenía una pequeña manía desde la caída de Voldemort, no sabía por qué razón pero ahora cada vez que sus manos estaban desocupadas automaticamente tomaba la varita y jugaba con el objeto entre sus dedos.

En aquel instante era exactamente eso lo que hacia. Con el paso del tiempo se volvio mucho más ágil y rápida, haciendo que pareciera casi hipnotico.

Estaba acostada en el sofá de siempre, en la misma sala en que su hermano y Hermione conversaban en voz baja entre si, aun escribiendo el reporte falso sobre la captura de Draco. A parte de los susurros de la pareja, sólo se escuchaba el tic tac del reloj de la pared.

Era siempre así, después de que volvía de una "caza", primero se sentía realizada, luego ese sentimiento era vencido por la apatía de volver a la misma rutina.

Ni había llegado cerca de Azkaban y los dementadores ya estaban teniendo efecto sobre ella. No que fueran totalmente responsables por el aburrimiento que sentía, la gran razón de eso era simplemente la falta de algo en su vida.

Y cada vez que capturaba a un mortífago la Orden perdía más sentido. Sin mortífagos no había objetivo mantener aquel grupo. ¿Y cuándo se desasiera que le restaría?

-¿Será qué Harry logro sacarle algo útil a Malfoy?- pregunto Ron, hablando en voz alta, con la intención de incluirla en la conversación.

-Sinceramente, lo dudo. Aunque Malfoy lo supiera nunca diría nada.- comento Hermione, colocando la pluma en el tintero.

-¿Qué crees Ginny?

-Yo…

La puerta de la sala fue abierta por Harry y toda la atención hacia el.

-Y ¿Harry... lograste algo?- le pregunto, ansioso, Ron.

-El no sabe nada.- respondió el líder de la Orden, sentándose en un sofá. –Quin ya se lo llevo.

-¿Así tan fácil? ¡No puedo creer que lo dejaste ir sin descubrir nada!- le dijo Ron, incrédulo.

-El dijo que no sabia.- insistió Harry, acomodándose los anteojos.

-¿Y le creíste?- Ron se rió. -¡Harry! ¡Draco Malfoy miente como el sol sale cada día!

Harry suspiro, acomodándose de la manera más confortable en el sofá.

-Es diferente, Ron. Mi intuición me indica que esta diciendo la verdad. Entonces estaba.

Ron alzo los brazos, frustrado. Cuando se trataba de la intuición de Harry todos sabían que era una discusión perdida desde el principio. En la mayoría de las veces Harry acertaba sus suposiciones siempre basado en la tal intuición, nadie tenía más animo para persuadirlo de lo contrario.

De alguna forma la guerra había liberado ese lado esotérico en el. Lo que, para Ginny, no era algo necesariamente bueno.

-Infelizmente, tenemos mayores problemas.- dijo Hermione, seria. –El apoyo popular del ministro esta aumentando. Sólo necesita un desliz nuestro para hacer aprobar la ley.

-¿Ley?- pregunto Ginny.

-Estabas en Egipto cuando paso. Salió en el Profeta.- le informo Ron. –El ministro pretende firmar una ley contra "Organizaciones no gubernamentales potencialmente peligrosas". O sea: nosotros.

-Sólo necesita probar que estamos colocando la nación en peligro y el apoyo de la población.- continuo Harry, serio.

-¿Nación en peligro? Estamos salvándole el trasero a todo mundo.- dijo Ginny, irritada. -¡Por que el Ministerio no hace ninguna porquería para eso!

¡Estaba cansada de toda esa historia! ¡Era absurdo lo que decían de la Orden! Y todo porque el Ministerio creía que estaban volviéndose demasiado poderosos. Era cierto que a veces los métodos de la Orden no eran los más políticamente correctos pero lo hacían por una buena causa, para el bien mayor.

-Ginny...- comenzó Harry.

-¿Qué Harry? Habla.

-Quin quiere conversar contigo, pero primero lo quiero hacer _yo._- se volteo hacia Ron y Hermione. –A solas.

Ron cruzo los brazos pero Hermione lo halo fuera de la sala, a pesar de sus protestas.

Ginny siguió sentada en el sofá y no hizo ningún esfuerzo para moverse. Previa que Harry le daría el sermón de siempre.

Harry se demoró un tiempo considerable en empezar a hablar, si era por falta de valor o fatiga no lo supo. Cuando finalmente lo hizo ella deseo que el silencio hubiera permanecido.

-Hermione, Ron y yo hicimos una elección cuando la guerra terminó. Escogimos vivir por la Orden. Juramos que nos dedicaríamos totalmente a esto hasta que el último mortífago fuera traído ante la justicia. No lo fue, ni es, fácil, pero era necesario. Renunciamos a carreras "promisorias", principalmente Hermione.

-¿Por qué hablas sobre esto? Ya se la historia.

De nuevo el hesito, limpiándose la garganta antes de continuar hablando y ese era siempre una mala señal.

-Debes elegir. O la Orden o tu carrera como auror.

Ginny se levantó, guardando la varita en uno de los bolsillos de su ropa, se había quitado el disfraz de las Esquisitonas al llegar.

-No puedo.- le respondió, irritada. –Lo sabes.

-Tus padres...

-No tienen como mantenerse.

-Ellos pueden conseguir algo. Bill o Percy pueden ayudar.

-Percy tiene una familia que cuidar. Bill lo máximo que consigue es para comer.

-Los gemelos...

-¡Mamá no recibe su dinero! ¡Merlín, Harry, ya hemos hablado sobre esto!

-No te estoy pidiendo que renuncies al Ministerio.

-Entonces, ¿Qué estas diciendo?

-Eres un riesgo para la Orden. Te expones demasiado y tu conexión con el Ministerio no ayuda. Ellos vigilan hacia donde y con quien andas.

-Los despiste. ¡Siempre lo hago!

-Hace meses eso estaba bien, nadie sabia que aun estábamos actuando, ahora las cosas no son así. ¿Hasta cuando crees que vas a lograr escapar?

No le respondió, sólo bufó y cruzó los brazo. Harry, aprovechándose del silencio, continuo:

-Quin te va a despedir, a menos de que salgas de la Orden. Debes elegir.

Allí estaba el ultimátum. Sin elecciones, sin alternativas. Se dividía entre la rabia y el esfuerzo que hacia para no llorar. El no sabia que le pedía.

-¡No puedes hacer esto! ¡He capturado a varios mortífagos, soy buena! ¡No puedes simplemente arrebatarme esa parte de mi vida!

-Ginny...

-¡No, no me vengas con ese "Ginny"!

-Es mejor que vayas a casa y pienses las cosas con calma. Mañana puedes hablar con Quin y darle una respuesta.

Ginny le dio la espalda al líder de la Orden, la rabia revelándose en las mejillas y las orejas rojas.

Ese trabajo era su vida, era todo lo que tenia. Continuaba con su cargo en el Ministerio por necesidad. Su padre había perdido el empleo y con la muerte de Charles... Ginny era la responsable por la supervivencia de la Madriguera, de sus padres. No podía simplemente dejarlo todo pero al mismo tiempo su vida sería nula sin la Orden.

Harry le estaba pidiendo que escogiera entre vivir y sobrevivir.

Talvez la influencia de Azkaban ya estaba haciéndole efecto, pero lo más probable es que fuera la demencia finalmente manifestándose.

Draco sonreía.

Durante todo el viaje desde Godric´s Hollow hasta la pequeña balsa en que ahora se encontraba sonrió. Su rostro se contorcía, gracias a eso, de una manera casi loca. Una sonrisa amarga de alguien que no le sobra nada más que la ironía o el desespero.

Mientras la balsa hacia el suave recorrido Shackebolt se tomó la libertad de informarle su situación legal. Para alegrar el ambiente, sin duda.

-El Ministerio marcará la fecha del juicio dentro de una o dos semanas. Mientras eso pasa su casa será Azkaban. Las posibilidades de que eso cambie son inexistentes, entonces es mejor acostumbrarse.

Cuando la niebla comenzó a disminuir Draco supo que se aproximaban de la costa de la prisión.

Parecía tan... banal. Tan repentino que le era difícil aceptarlo como una realidad.

Las olas golpeaban contra las rocas de la costa pero no era un día feo, lluvioso o tenebroso. El sol empezaba a ocultarse y el cielo estaba amarillo, un final de tarde común. Como si Draco no se mereciera nada además de pura ignorancia. Si fuera _Potter_ siendo preso con seguridad habría una lluvia dramática, truenos y ventiscas. Su llegada a la isla sería anunciada a través de bongos y trompetas.

La balsa llegó a la costa y fue en ese momento que sintió algo frío recorrer su espina. El suelo desolado, la construcción negra, la felicidad el plato principal de los carceleros. Todo le parecía extremadamente alienígena. Una irónica pesadilla. Un rompecabezas al que le faltaban algunas fichas.

Viviria allí el resto de su vida.

Su existencia se resumiria a contar las piedras de su celda y llegar a darles nombres afectivos a cada una de ellas.

Eso no era una vida.

Le gustaría tener el valor, a veces, de parar su corazón. Tener la oportunidad de escoger entre sobrevivir y realmente vivir.

Pero entre el orgullo y el miedo de la muerte Draco no optaría por el suicidio tan rápido.


	7. Papás, mamás y pensaderos

**Traducción de la fic de nombre homónimo Falsos Heróis escrita por la autora brasilera Scila. Es una trilogía y esta es la primera parte.**

**Es una fic viejita (2005) y el spoiler es del 5 libro.**

**Espero que les guste…**

**Capítulo 7- Papás, mamás y pensaderos.**

Draco fue empujado por los oscuros y fríos corredores de Azkaban por lo que le pareció una eternidad. Sus pasos siempre acompañados por el sonido de la respiración helada de los dementadores. Sabía que estaban escondidos, en las sombras, aunque no pudiese verlos. Estaba seguro porque comenzaba a sentir el desespero, oír los gritos...

_Sus_ gritos.

Parecía que hacia siglos no se permitia recordar aquello sin estar completamente ebrio. Allí, sin embargo, no tendría como destruír sus neuronas con alcohol. Era como si sintiera todo de nuevo. Y sabia que no soportaría pasar por eso de otra vez.

El sonido cavernoso de una puerta pesada abriendose alejo felizmente los recuerdos que planeaban resurgir.

-Entre Malfoy- mando la voz gruesa de uno de los guardias. –El director de la prisión lo espera.

El auror no espero que Draco obedeciera y empujo "gentilmente" el cuerpo del rubio dentro de la sala, cerrando la puerta de hierro detrás de si.

El nuevo prisionero se encontro con un escritorio improvisado. Parecía que un hombre civilizado estuviera ocupando una caverna pre historica desde hacia algún tiempo. Parecía no, _era_ lo que sucedia. Los muebles de madera se confundían entre las paredes de piedra y el tapete caro no combinaba con el suelo gris.

-Ora, ora... Quien diria...- una voz demasiado familiar para su gusto lo llamo. –Bienvenido a Azkaban, Malfoy.

Draco observo al dueño de esa voz. Su primera reacción fue de total choque, la segunda de rabia y la tercera de odio.

La chimenea de la sala común de Slytherin intentaba calentar las manos de Draco que estaban heladas por culpa del invierno que había llegado con más fuerza ese año.

Malfoy estaba nervioso. Nunca nadie había contestado su liderazgo, todos en Slytherin sabían que quien mandaba era el hijo de Lucius Malfoy, nunca habían existido dudas sobre eso. Hasta que Voldemort resurgió y su papá fue enviado a la cárcel.

A partir del quinto año empezó la división. E instantes antes el resultado de ese proceso se revelo, por fin.

Hacia pocos minutos Malfoy había reunido a todos los que eran de su confianza para anunciarles la oferta del Lord de las Tinieblas. Aquellos que aceptaran serían Mortífagos, los que no serían marcados como enemigos.

Sin vuelta, sin retorno. Era ahora el momento de la elección.

Para Draco, entre tanto, era más que eso. Era su oportunidad de traer más aliados, de entregarle _poder_ al Lord de las Tinieblas, ganar prestigio ante los otros Mortífagos y, principalmente, hacer sentir orgulloso a su padre.

Llamo a todos los que tenía plena confianza lo seguirían ciegamente, como siempre lo habían hecho, pero estaba equivocado. Muy equivocado.

Sin que lo notara había perdido su puesto de líder. Y aquella reunión finalmente le mostró eso.

Estaba de pie, en el centro de la sala, y terminaba su discurso triunfal sobre la grandiosidad de Voldemort, el poder que tendrían y todas las diversiones que les esperaban cuando Theodore Nott lo interrumpió.

Nott, era su mejor amigo de la infancia, era la concurrencia más cercana de Draco, siempre ahí, esperando el momento adecuado para sacarlo de la posición más influyente de Slytherin. Y, finalmente, después de tanto tiempo, la oportunidad apareció.

-...El Lord de las Tinieblas nos dará increíble poder. Ya lo sentí. Mi padre me lo demostró. Ya basta de los hechizos ridículos que aprendemos aquí, ya no más reglas y no más muggles. Tendremos el poder. _Seremos_ el poder.- concluyo Draco su discurso, mirando a los otros slytherins. -¿Qué dicen?

Silencio.

Ninguna señal de afirmación con la cabeza, mucho menos ovaciones fanáticas. Nada. Sólo la sonrisa tímida de Pansy y algunos gruñidos de Goyle y Crabbe.

-¿Qué les pasa? ¡Esta es la oportunidad que estábamos esperando! ¡El momento de finalmente acabar con los impuros! El Lord de las Tinieblas esta más fuerte que nunca y...

-En realidad, Draco.- interrumpió Nott. -, no estamos interesados.

Draco se giro hacia el Slytherin de nariz delgada, confusión en su rostro.

-¿No... están... interesados?- soltó una risa débil. –Nott, no es hora para tus chistes sin gracia.

-No es un chiste.- bramó el troll llamado Millicent Bulstrode.

Sintiéndose más confundido y un poco irritado.

-¡Están oliendo polvo de doxy! ¡Ustedes _nacieron _para eso! ¡Son de sangre pura!

-Si, lo somos. Pero no vamos a seguir un bando de _locos_ que no logran ni matar a un idiota como Potter.– dijo Nott, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

-¡Locos!- expelió Draco, incrédulo. -¡Locos! ¡El que esta mal de la cabeza aquí eres tu, Nott!

-Mira, Malfoy, la cuestión es simple- continuo arrogante. –Concluimos que Voldemort va a perder. Y cuando eso suceda no queremos estar del lado equivocado. Existen otras maneras más _inteligentes _de exterminar a los sangre sucias. Y nosotros, legítimos sangre-puros, vamos a utilizarlas. Ya formule algunos planes y...

-¿Desde cuando _tu_ mandas en algo, Nott? ¿Te crees que?- grito –_Yo _soy el líder y _yo_ digo que tu plan, sea el que sea, es idiota. Lord Voldemort posee el poder, y es eso lo que importa.

Theodore rodó los ojos y sonrió:

-No se si lo notaste, Malfoy, pero para ser el líder es necesario tener el apoyo popular. Y nadie te esta apoyando en este momento.

Draco abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, observando a cada miembro de esa reunión.

-¿Es verdad?

A excepción de Pansy, Goyle, Crabbe y otros dos slytherins, todos afirmaron. Su sangre se helo y tuvo que sentarse para no caerse al piso.

-Pero...- le dijo débilmente a Nott. –tu padre... el...

-Nuestras opiniones difieren. Al contrario de _ti_, se diferenciar la familia de los negocios. No voy a seguir ciegamente a mi padre, no soy una mascota, como_ otros._

-¿Eso que significa, Nott?- rugió, a pesar de saber bien la respuesta.

-Al que le cae el guante...- sonrió Theodore.

Goyle y Crabbe se levantaron pero Draco les indico con la cabeza que se quedaran quietos. Aplastarle la cabeza a Nott contra el suelo era una idea deliciosa, sin embargo no le traería la victoria. Esa era una lucha de argumentos e influencia, no de fuerza bruta. Y Draco sabia que ya había perdido.

-Pudrete, _Theodore._ ¡Pudransen todos ustedes! ¡Traidores cobardes! ¡Van a ver! Cuando el Lord de las Tinieblas gane, van a pagar por su idiotez. Y cuando me pidan ayuda, me voy a reir. Pansy, los gorilas y el se levantaron, yendo hacia los dormitorios. Antes de eso Nott dijo algo que lo irrito aun más:

-Una visión más realista del futuro serías tu acompañando a tu padre en la prisión, Malfoy. Y cuando eso suceda estaré viendote en primera fila.

Draco miraba a Nott como si su ex mejor amigo fuera un fantasma. Quien sabe no pasaba de una ilusión causada por la mala alimentación y la influencia de los dementadores, porque el destino no podía ser _tan_ hijo de una hipogrifa. Sabia que el universo estaba en su contra pero esa era la gota de agua.

-¿Theodore?

-Que bueno que aun me recuerdas. Eso va a volver todo más divertido.- sonrió.

Si Draco no tuviera las manos firmemente amarradas se habría lanzado a la garganta de ese desgraciado con el mayor placer. Infelizmente sólo podía quedarse parado con cara de irritado.

-Merlín, que haces aquí, traidor hijo de...

-Estoy aquí porque este es mi sitio de trabajo... Y para poder decir "Te lo dije"- se rió del propio chiste sin gracia, como siempre. –Me encanta tener la razón.

-Sigues siendo el mismo pomposo gordo de siempre.

-Y tu el eterno perdedor. Siéntate, por favor. –Le dijo en un falso tono cordial, indicándole la silla frente a su mesa.

Draco permaneció donde estaba. Recusarse a sentarse parecía ser la única forma de contrariar a sus enemigos. Deprimente.

-¿No? ¿Estas seguro? Es tu última oportunidad de sentarte en una silla.

Lo peor de todo es que era verdad. Pero aun así no se movió. Al final, era personal. Si sentaba admitiría que Nott tenía la razón y eso era algo que nunca haría.

-Oh vamos, Draco. Se razonable.

-Estoy en Azkaban, Nott. Por lo menos tengo el derecho de _no ser razonable._

-Como quieras. Quédate parado.- le dijo abriendo una sonrisa amarilla. –Sabes, me gusta pensar que aun somos amigos.

-Entonces estas más loco de lo que ya eras.

-No fue personal. Hice lo que creí sería lo mejor para mi. Y tu lo que creíste correcto. Esas cosas pasan y no deberíamos dejar que una amistad de más de diez años terminar así.

-¿Tu estúpido discurso se va a demorar?

-¿Por qué? ¿Vas a algún lugar?- sonrió malicioso. –Sabia que eventualmente acabarías aquí. Como todos los demás. Era inevitable y completamente _patético._

-¿Qué te paso Nott? ¿Comiste calabaza dañada?- suspiro Draco. –Traicionaste todo lo que creías. Tu familia... amigos... ¿para qué? ¿Venirte a vivir a Azkaban de _libre y espontánea _voluntad?

Nott soltó una carcajada baja, pasando una de sus manos por el copete rubio oxigenado.

-Siempre fallaste en ver las sutilezas de la política. Tu _fallecido _padre tenia una cierta noción respecto a eso, pero parece que prefirió enseñarte a torturar en lugar de _pensar_- hizo una pausa, dándole tiempo suficiente a Draco de recordar los hechos. Después su tono se volvió serio, dejando el escarnio de lado. –No traicione a nadie, Draco. Simplemente sé que existe el momento cierto para todo. Y nuestro momento aun no llego. Mas vendrá, en breve.

-¿En breve? ¡Nott, mira a tu alrededor! ¡Están todos aquí, presos en _tu_ Azkaban!

-Tsc, tsc, Draco. Aun no lo entiendes. La sociedad esta siempre cambiando. Valores que hace siglos eran comunes ahora son anomalías. ¿Comprendes? Antiguamente los hombre lobo eran cazados y considerados trofeos de heroísmo, hoy son tratados casi como _gente_ y nadie lo cuestiona, ¿Por qué? Simple: el cambio ocurrió gradualmente. Brujos que apoyaban esas criaturas subieron al poder _lentamente_. No fue algo impuesto con fuerza bruta y si con _inteligencia._ Conquiste la confianza del brujo común y el saltará de un puente por ti.

-¿Y los estas conquistando desde aquí adentro? ¡Ahora... todo tiene sentido! Los dementadores chuparon tu cerebro.

-Es por ese tipo de pensamiento limitado que estas aquí. Pero no importa, es más divertido así. Adoro cuando tengo la razón y tu pones esa cara de hufflepuff. Fue así desde que éramos niños... Te avisaba que te ibas a caer de la escoba de juguete y aun así te subías, cayendo al poco tiempo.

-¿Sabes que pienso de todo este ostentoso discurso?- sonrió Draco, aun tenía una as bajo la manga.

-Estoy curiosísimo por saber.

-Creo que es un montón de bosta de dragón. Hiciste todo eso para vengarte de tu padre. Para hacerlo pagar lo que te...

-te aconsejo que pares ahí, Malfoy- lo amenazó Nott. –Los dementadores están locos por conocerte de cerca.

Draco sonrió aun más. No iba a parar porque en ese momento empezaba la diversión. Después de esa fatídica noche en la sala común de Slytherin había descubierto mucha información interesante sobre Nott y su padre.

-... golpeándote hasta que tus huesos se quebraban. _Patético_. Hablas de mi, pero tu siempre fuiste peor. Escondiéndote detrás de _sutilezas_ mientras te morías de miedo de tu padre. Y me tenias envidia porque sabias que el prefería tenerme a _mi _como hijo y no a un _impotente_ como tu.

Como un animal rabioso Nott golpeo la mesa con el puño, haciendo que varios papeles se regaran. Se demoro unos minutos en recobrar su estilo sarcástico de siempre. Lo que dejo a Draco muy satisfecho, había atingido el punto débil del traidor.

-Mi padre, Malfoy, no tiene nada que ver con esto. Pero no _temas_, vas a reunirte con el pronto. Creo que te voy a colocar en la celda del lado, para que escuches sus gritos y alaridos. Es divertidísimo- su rostro serio escondía una locura que Draco conocía muy bien. –Debo agradecerle a la Srta. Weasley de nuevo. Si no fuera por ella mi colección no estaría completa. Además de mi padre, te trajo para que me divierta.

-Los dementadores derritieron tu cerebro de verdad, Nott. ¿Ahora les agradeces a los Weasels?

-Ella es sólo una herramienta. Nada más.

Draco estaba oficialmente cansado de escucharlo. Comenzaba a ansiar el silencio de una celda. Lejos de ex conocidos sicóticos con frustraciones carnales.

-¿No quieres saber cuales son mis planes?

-¿Sinceramente? No me importa. Quien probablemente esta _loco_ por oírte es Potter. Porque no vas a molestarlo a el.

-Ah, Harry Potter.

-No, Henry Trotter.

-La Orden del Fénix es algo realmente interesante –Nott se rió. –Hasta irónico.

-Que se joda. Sólo mándame a mi celda, ¿esta bien?

-¿No quieres saber por qué es irónico?- le pregunto el idiota, decepción en la voz.

-¡Por Merlín, NO!

-¿Quieres saber de tu madre?- sonrió malicioso.

Draco soltó un suspiro cansado. ¿Por qué insistían en esa historia? ¿De que servia saber de su madre si no podía hacer nada para ayudarla?

-No...

-Esta en St. Mungus- hizo una pausa. –Pansy va a verla frecuentemente, aun después que le dije que no lo hiciera.

-¿Y por qué Pansy te escucharía, sanguijuela?

-Porque estamos casados, obviamente.

"Hijo de una hipografa en celo"

¡Desgraciado! ¡Maldito envidioso! Esta bien que Pansy no era la cosa más linda del mundo (lejos, muy lejos de eso), pero ella era _su_ territorio. Como lo había sido Slytherin. ¿Nott había ido tan lejos para quitarle lo que era suyo? ¿Y para qué quería a Pansy si era obvio que tenía _otras_ "preferencias"?

-¿Casados? Mi pésame.

-Lamento no haberte enviado una invitación pero no rabiamos en donde te escondías.

-¿Quién fue el padrino? ¿Millicent?

Nott se rió.

-Ella fue la madrina, claro. Marcus Flint fue el padrino, por tu ausencia.

-Que lindo. Reunión de traidores. Apuesto que Potter los caso. ¿Y quien sustituyo a Pansy en la luna de miel?

Theodore obviamente prefirió ignorar los comentarios del ex colega.

-Tu mamá esta catatonica, Draco. Completamente loca. No logra ni comer sin ayuda. Presa a una cama de hospital.

Draco sintió como si fuera atingido por un crucio en el pecho. No podía ser.

-¿De qué hablas, Nott? Mi madre no se quedaría presa a una cama, mucho menos dependería de alguien para comer... Sólo la idea es ridícula. ¿Eso es lo que llamas broma?

-No es una broma, Draco. Tenemos nuestras diferencias pero aun respeto a los Malfoys. A tu madre en particular. Fue por la misma época de la muerte de tu padre, después de que huiste.

Su madre... la mujer más independiente del mundo brujo... la misma que desafiaba a cualquier hombre, cualquier brujo... que nunca dejaba que la rebajaran, que se vengaba con una ferocidad inspiradora...

-No... No puede ser verdad- murmuro para si mismo. -¿Qué paso?

-Fue la Orden, Draco. Ellos lo hicieron

-¡Kingsley! ¡Escúchame, Kingsley!

-Ginevra no hay nada más que discutir.

-No puedo simplemente dejar...

-No hables de eso. No aquí.

-¡Púdrase!

-Es exactamente por esa actitud que terminaste en esta situación.

-¡Dame una oportunidad!

-¡Te he dado docenas! Escoge, ahora.

Ginny cruzó los brazos, mirando a Shacklebott con odio. ¡A veces era peor que Harry! Si eso era posible.

Era el momento de cambiar de táctica.

-Por favor... lo necesito, Kingsley. Es mi vida, lo que hago. ¡Si me quedo trabajando aquí solamente voy a enloquecer! ¡Vas a tener un pepino más en tus manos porque voy a suicidarme comiendo los formularios que me haces llenar todo el día!

-No hay nada más que hablar. Escoge o lo haré por ti.

Shacklebott continúo firme y estaba empezando a desesperarse.

-¡Dame una oportunidad más!- le pidió, frenética.

-¿Por qué debería? Casi te mete _presa _el departamento de Ejecución de Leyes Mágicas. Me costo mucho lograr convencer al Ministro que estabas allí visitando a tu hermano _enfermo_ y fue todo una infeliz coincidencia, un error en la fuente de información del Ministerio.

-No estaba preparada para un bando de personas del Ministerio detrás de mi. Ahora lo _estoy_. Sabes que soy buena en lo que hago, Kingsley. Esta bien que pienses que soy demasiado explosiva... Y por eso no me des ninguna misión de campo... pero sabes de lo que soy capaz. _Merezco_ otra oportunidad.

El auror soltó un suspiro pero dejo que continuara.

-Digamos que concuerdo... Hipotéticamente hablando, ¿qué acuerdo tendrías en mente?

-Me das una última misión para las _dos_ organizaciones. Y si lo hago bien no debo escoger.

-¿Y qué misión sería esa, Srta. Ginevra?

"Buena pregunta, no tengo idea"

Era hora de fingir. Y rezar para acertar, porque esa era su última oportunidad. Su mente recorrió una lista improvisada de los asuntos más importantes para los aurores en ese momento y felizmente no se demoro en encontrar una solución perfecta para su problema.

-Bellatrix.

Las cejas gruesas del hombre se arquearon en señal de interés.

-Continua.

-Todos estamos detrás de ella. Puedo ser el helo, intercambiar información útiles para ambos lados. Nadie debe saberlo. Y si logro atrapar a Bellatrix tu y Harry deben prometerme que no me van a molestar nunca más. Si no lo logro entonces me puedes mandar al cargo más idiota y burocrático de todo el departamento y yo no voy a quejarme.

-¿Cómo vas a capturar a Bellatrix, Ginebra? Nadie sabe donde esta. Ella es completamente impredecible. No existe una sola persona que pueda decirnos que pasa por su cabeza.

-Existen varias personas. Y todas están en el mismo lugar.

-¿Azkaban?- le pregunto, sorprendido. -¿Quieres entrevistar a prisioneros clínicamente perturbados? Ellos no te responderían aunque supieran algo.

-Talvez... pero vale la pena intentarlo. Dame una oportunidad, Kingsley.

Shacklebott no respondió inmediatamente mas por lo menos daba señales de que no creía que la idea era totalmente absurda.

-Me estas pidiendo algo demasiado arriesgado para ambos. Quieres que te coloque dentro de Azkaban con un pretexto falso para que _cuestiones_ prisioneros sin orden del Ministro o por juicio. Además del hecho de que las organizaciones "justicieras" están en la mira de las autoridades y que si consiguen alguna prueba de los métodos que usaste...

-Yo se eso. ¡Se que hay mucho en juego mas déjame probar que soy capaz!

-No se...

-¿No quieres ver a la culpable de todos esos asesinatos pagando? Bellatrix continuará matando y el Ministerio no ve más allá de las herencias de los mortífagos. Por mi padre, Quin. Una retribución por todo lo que el hizo por ti. Sólo te pido una última oportunidad.

El auror jefe soltó un largo suspiro.

-Esta bien, Ginevra. Tu ganas. Tenemos un acuerdo, no me decepciones.

Ginny sonrió aliviada. La táctica de mencionar a su padre siempre funcionaba con los amigos funcionarios del Ministerio, todos se sentían culpables por el despido de Arthur.

-No te preocupes.

-Tendrás tres comidas diarias en tu celda, siempre a la misma hora. A las cinco y media de la mañana, medio día y a las seis. Algunos prisioneros usan eso como una referencia para sus calendarios de palitos...- se rió Nott. –pero la mayoría pierde el interés por el tiempo rápidamente.

Theodore caminaba satisfecho, algunos pasos al frente de Draco y los dos aurores que lo vigilaban. El ex colega del colegio insistió en presentarle personalmente el sistema de la prisión y su celda.

-Baños son raros. Cuando el olor comienza a incomodar al personal alguien te da un balde de agua. Pero no esperes de pie, tenemos gran resistencia a los olores. Existe una filosofía muy Slytherin aquí en Azkaban, Draco. Es extremadamente gracioso el hecho de que a pesar del Ministerio mantener una fachada gryffindor, sus raíces continúan siendo slytherins.

-¿Desde cuando oler mal es filosofía de Slytherin?- gruñó Draco, pero Nott lo ignoró.

-Los inútiles que fueron capturados merecen sufrir. Así de sencillo.

-¿Por qué ahí aurores, Nott? ¿Los dementadores no son suficientes?

- Parece que finalmente los vieron como realmente son: incontrolables. Después de Voldemort ocurrieron algunos _accidentes_ poco agradables: a los dementadores les quedo gustando la libertad y dieron algunos besos sin autorización. Por lo que estamos aquí para vigilarlos.

-Ahora si me siento seguro.- le dijo sarcástico.

Finalmente el recorrido tan interesante termino en una sala oscura, dominada por una luz verdosa que parecía emanar de un mueble en el centro del lugar. No había nada más además del siniestro mueble.

Nott se acerco al armario y le indico a Draco con la cabeza que se aproximara.

Al llegar el rubio vio que la luz era generada por docenas de pensaderos. Arqueo las cejas, confundido.

-Esta es la sala del suicidio.

-¿Cómo?

-Mejor la sala _anti_-suicidio. Mira... para el disgusto de la sociedad, nuestros prisioneros decidieron comenzar a... dejar de comer, ahorcarse, en fin comenzaron a terminar sus desgracias por cuenta propia... ¿Y cuál es la gracia en eso? La diversión termina. –Nott se limpio la garganta antes de continuar- Quiero decir, el Ministerio y los brujos comunes pensaron que Azkaban era demasiado cruel con los prisioneros y decidieron crear algunas medidas para evitar nuevos suicidios. O para intentar amenizar sus pesadas conciencias.

-¿Y para que sirven los pensaderos, exactamente?

-Los dementadores hacen revivir tus peores recuerdos. Tus peores momentos eternamente. Después de la Segunda Guerra su hambre aumento, absorben más felicidad, lo que aumenta el desespero de los prisioneros y consecuentemente los lleva al suicidio. Para intentar disminuir eso sin anular _completamente_ el efecto de las criaturas, cada prisionero tiene el derecho de dejar atrás un único recuerdo. Colocar su peor remembranza dentro del pensadero. Tu también tienes la tuya.

Draco miró fijamente los objetos llenos de un líquido plateado.

-¿Cualquier recuerdo?

Nott asintió.

Era un sistema idiota, un concepto de piedad ridículo que no servia de nada, mas quien era el para reclamar si los imbeciles creían que llenar a Azkaban de pensaderos ayudaría a aliviar sus conciencias.

-Escoge sabiamente, Malfoy.

Draco era todo menos sabio, por más que odiara admitirlo. Podía ser inteligente, astuto, ambicioso, cruel, egoísta o hasta, si dependía de su opinión, bonito. Pero no sabio. Era un adjetivo para gente _vieja_ y con problemas de caída de los dientes (o mejor caída de _todo_).

Sin embargo, ahí estaba el, haciendo su primera elección verdaderamente sabia desde la vez que empezó a usar la bacinilla y dejo los pañales.


	8. Mascaras, preguntas y más pensaderos

**Traducción de la fic de nombre homónimo Falsos Heróis escrita por la autora brasilera Scila. Es una trilogía y esta es la primera parte.**

**Es una fic viejita (2005) y el spoiler es del 5 libro.**

**Espero que les guste…**

**Capítulo 8 – Mascaras, preguntas y más pensaderos.**

Era una escoba nueva, brillante. Súper costosa, le había dicho su padre. Nott paso _días_ "bravo" con el porque no soltaba el juguete.

No hacía nada más que flotar algunos metros por encima del suelo y temblar un poco pero fue el orgullo de Draco... hasta que se rompió.

Lloró, lloró sin parar. Llevó a su madre a la locura, al punto de llamar a su abuela materna (las dos no se llevaban _nada_ bien) para intentar alegrarlo. Pero nada funcionaba.

El quería _esa _escoba, sólo esa. No le prestaba atención a los dulces, golosinas ni a los elfos domésticos haciendo malabares o ganándose una surra. Lloraba, gritaba y pateaba los pedazos de madera que fueron lo único que sobro de la pobre escoba.

Por algún motivo sólo lograba recordar esa parte de la historia. Sabía que había más y que envolvía algo bueno sucediendo pero no parecía importante. La tristeza que sintió ese día era lo que realmente importaba, el resto no tenía sentido.

Su vida era una infinita bosta de dragón. Nunca sería feliz de nuevo, no rodeado de dementadores y piedras. ¡No necesitaba malos recuerdos para sentirse peor aún!

Intentando escapar del sentimiento de amargura que lo llenaba, miró a su alrededor, buscando algo con que distraerse. Pero, claro, en una celda medieval no hay mucho que observar.

Las paredes eran hechas de piedra (el arquitecto de Azkaban no era muy creativo), el aire sofocante por la falta de espacio para moverse. La primera (y única) fuente de luz era un pequeño agujero (llamarlo ventana era un elogio exagerado) inalcanzable cerca del techo adonde ni siquiera el ruido del mar lograba llegar. La única cosa que quebraba aquel paisaje gris monotono era la increíble, sorprendente... puerta de madera. Ahora si se podía distraer, su vida de prisionero no sería más un castigo, ¡en realidad era alegría seguida de alegría!

O no.

La madera de la puerta estaba corroída por el tiempo y las mordidas de los ratones. Había una particularmente grande, como una puertita para que la rata pudiera venir e ir como quisiera, lo que hacía que se arrepintiera por no haber aprendido animagia.

Claro, que si fuera un animago tendría una forma grandiosa, como la de un dragón o serpiente, que no cabría por ese hueco, pero eso no venía al caso.

Fuera de su celda había menos oportunidades de entretenimiento saludable. Ninguno de sus vecinos se había mostrado interesado en tener una conversación amigable sobre los viejos tiempos. Y Nott había cumplido su palabra, el padre del carcelero estaba en la celda del lado murmurando incoherencias desde que había llegado. Mientras que el otro vecino, cuya identidad no sabía y no estaba interesado en descubrir, respiraba una o dos veces cada dos horas.

El suelo de piedra helado y la corriente de aire fría que pasaba por el agujero del ratón en la puerta le recordarón el día en que su abuela murió.

Una señora rigída y, para un Draco de seis años, aburrida. Le traía dulces, juguetes y otros regalos que le interesaban por cinco minutos, y después venían los comentarios: "Camina derecho", " Vas a heredar todo esto, limpiate los pies antes de pisar el tapete", "¡No hables con la boca llena!", "Lavate las manos". Y eso sólo empeoraba por el hecho de que su madre siempre le decía: "Respeta a tu abuela, es una víbora de talento irritante y tu padre besa el suelo que pisa, el debilucho. Cuando muera el aire va a volverse más limpio, pero mientras tanto ve aprendiendo a agradar a quien interesa"

En fin, su abuela nunca fue nada más que buenos presentes y comentarios fastidiosos. Pero cuando murió la mansión parecía haber ganado una nueva capa de frialdad. La casa siempre había sido silenciosa, entre tanto, de alguna manera en ese día fue diferente.

Fue la primera vez que Draco conoció un lado de su padre que sólo despertaría años más tarde.

A Draco le gustaba exhibirse y si había algo que odiaba cuando niño era no tener un público que aplaudiera su nuevo truco, juego o regalo. Cosas de una familia tradicional donde ser hijo único y hombre significaba tener al mundo girando a tu alrededor. Aquel día no fue la excepción.

No recordaba que había sido pero por algún motivo estaba alegre con algo y salió corriendo hacia la mansión, buscando a su madre y padre. Sabía que debía fingir tristeza o respeto por la muerte de la abuela pero siempre se colocaba en primer lugar y los demás de cuartos (después de "yo", "yo" y "yo").

Encontro a su madre en el atrio leyendo un libro mientras canturreaba, y se asustó. Narcisa Malfoy _nunca_ cantaba. Una cosa no combinaba con la otra. Pensó que estaba enferma o loca. El susto fue tan grande que dio dos pasos hacia tras y salió corriendo.

Decepcionado, fue a buscar a su padre en el lugar de siempre: su estudio.

Ah, si. El estudio de Lucius Malfoy. El santuario. No había sitio más sagrado para su padre, era ahí que buscaba refugio o algo parecido. Todo lo que había allí sólo podía ser tocado por el y nadie más que el.

En esa época, Draco aún no lo sabía.

Entró al escritorio que estaba solo. No había nada de especial en ese cuarto, excepto por dos cosas.

Colgado en la pared opuesta a la escribanía había un cuadro. Lo que lo hacía diferente de todos los otros cuadros de la mansión es que estaba vacío. No había nada además del fondo, donde estaban pintados los jardines de la casa.

Pero lo que llamó su atención fue otro objeto.

Encima de la mesa había una mascara de madera que inexplicablemente lo hipnotizo. La observó primero de lejos, con cautela. Un aura negra emanaba de ella.

Se acercó más, colocandose en la punta de los pies y, olvidando que lo había llevado allí, tomo el objeto, mirandolo fijamente.

La expresión de la mascara era aterrorizante mas, al mismo tiempo, familiar. Había algo en ella que lo encantaba. Estaba tan concentrado que no noto la entrada de su padre.

-Suelta eso, Draco. – la voz fría de su padre le ordenó.

Aun en choque por la repentina entrada, no se movió.

-¡Sueltalo!- gritó su padre, perdiendo la compostura.

Como si se hubiera llevado un corrientazo, solto la mascara. El pedazo de madera cayo al suelo, un trozo volando lejos.

El rostro de su padre se contorsionó de rabia.

-¡Mira lo que hiciste!-grito, recogiendo el objeto. -¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Ya te he dicho que no puedes entrar sin mi autorización! ¡Será que no logras comprender ni una única orden!

Asustado por la extraña actitud de su padre, corrió hacia la puerta.

-¡Ven, Draco! ¡Debes aprender a no jugar con las cosas que no debes!- le grito, levantando la mano amenazadoramente.

Su padre nunca le había pegado. Jamás había levantado la mano. Aquello lo horrorizó tanto que salió corriendo sin mirar hacia trás. Escuchó un ruido, como algo grande cayendo al suelo, pero tenía demasiado miedo para volver.

Su madre lo detuvo.

-¿Qué paso, querido? ¿Por qué esa cara asustada?- sonriendo se agacho colocando una mano en la mejilla de su hijo.

-Papá... el... tiene una mascara...- sollozó, sin lograr terminar la frase.

El rostro feliz, algo raro en su madre, se volvio serio y se levantó.

-Quedate aquí, querido. Voy hablar con tu padre.

Apesar de la orden, siguió a su madre. Se aproximo de la puerta del escritorio pero no entro.

-Esto es ridiculo, Lucius. ¡Estas actuando de una manera abominable, asustando a Draco de esa forma! ¿Estas loco?

-¡Sal, Narcisa, antes que pierda el control definitivamente!

-No saldré, le debes una explicación a tu hijo.

-¿Explicarle qué, exactamente? ¿Esto?- le grito, mostrandole la mascara. Después apuntó el cuadro vacío. -¿Eso?

-Es sólo una mascara. Y es sólo un cuadro. Eres tu el que los vuelve un simbolo de tus errores. –comento como si hablara del tiempo. –Si te incomodan tanto, botalos.

-¿Botarlos? – se rió amargo. -¿Botarlos? Todo es tan simple para la heredera de los Black.

-Estas fuera de control.- lo critico, lanzandole una mirada reprobadora. No había nada peor, para ella, que la falta de control. –No voy a gastar mi tiempo contigo en este estado. Controlate y después disculpate con tu hijo y _heredero_, Lucius.

Irritada, Narcisa cerró la puerta del escritorio detrás suyo. Cuando vió a Draco abrió una sonrisa forzada.

-No te preocupes, querido. Tu padre era muy unido a tu abuela. La muerte de ella lo dejo así. Ven, vamos a la cocina los criados acaban de hacer una bandeja de tus dulces favoritos.

Tardó algunos días antes de que la casa volviera a una cierta normalidad. Su padre no le hablaba, demasiado orgulloso para admitir que había perdido el control, prefiriendo dejar que el asunto muriera. Y ambos, esposa e hijo, dejaron que eso sucediera.

El cuadro vacío fue retirado del escritorio y colocado lejos de la vista de todos en el sotano de la casa. En su lugar colocaron un cuadro de Lucius cuando era joven. Mucho tiempo después Draco descubrio que el cuadro que habían retirado era de su abuela y algunas cosas tuvieron más sentido.

Sobre la mascara...

La mascara le recordaba a su padre sus errores y la decepción que era para su madre, ahora representaba lo mismo para Draco. _Sus_ errores y a _su _padre.

Y siempre que recordaba a _su padre_ las cosas no terminaban bien.

¿Qué tenía que hacer un hombre para conseguir un cobertor?

Los trapos grises que los aurores le habían dado eran peores que la chaqueta de bolsillos rotos. Había cambiado el calor asesino de Egipto por el frío acusador de Azkaban.

Trago en seco, queriendo de nuevo espantar los pensamientos que le recordaran _ese_ asunto.

Se sentía cada vez más débil y cansado.

¿Quién sabe si dormía talvez parará de pensar estupideces?

-¿Qué desea?

-Interrogar a los prisioneros.

-Esa parte la entendí, Weasley. Lo que me interesa es _exactamente _para que quiere hacer algo así.

-Inspección. Ordenes de revisar si estan siendo bien tratados. Usted sabe... todo el protocolo y leyes que fueron aprobadas contra los malos tratos... necesito comprobar que esten siendo cumplidas.

-¿Y los papeles oficiales? Me gustaría verlos.

Impaciente, Ginny retiro un sobre del bolso y se lo entrego a Nott. La cara de insatisfacción que puso mostro que Quim, de nuevo, había hecho un buen trabajo.

-Esta bien- gruño, Nott. –Pero le aviso que no me gusta nada esto. Es muy arriesgado y _sospechoso_. Mi opinión no va a cambiar.

-No estoy aquí para impedir que el sol nazca. Crea lo que quiera, Nott. ¿Me puede indicar donde es la celda de Rodolphus Lestrange?

-¿Lestrange? No conseguirá ni una palabra coherente del infeliz.

-No necesito palabras coherentes. Si no tiene condiciones de ser interrogado verificaré que no tenga heridas, que no este pasando hambre... y cosas así.

-_Lo se_, Weasley. Ya pase por otras inspecciones.- después bajo su voz. –Se muy bien que esa no es su función aquí.

-¿Que dice?- fingio no escucharlo.

-Nada. Perks, acompañe a la señorita Weasley.

Una joven palida y con profundas ojeras debajo de los ojos se acerco. Ginny estaba acostumbrada con esa apariencia, todos en Azkaban, principalmente los que llevaban muhos años trabajando allí, tenían ese aire de enfermos. No había peor trabajo en el mundo que aquel. Aun con todos los hechizos de alegría, los efectos de las criaturas acababan por dominar a todas las personas.

La celda de Rodolphus no era diferente de ninguna otra de la prisión. El ocupante tan loco como el resto. Y, como mandaba el reglamento, los dementadores vigilando la puerta.

-No es violento- le informo en una voz seca Perks. –Pero le gusta oler el cabello... E imaginar que todas las mujeres que ve son su esposa. Nuestra suerte es que perdio la vista. Entonces no logra acercarse mucho.

-¿Esta ciego? ¿Como?

-¿No te contaron?

-No.

-Mejor así... no te gustaría saberlo.- le dijo la chica indicandole que la historia no era nada bonita.

Infelizmente Ginny tenía que mantener el disfraz de inspectora y era parte de su "trabajo" saber algo así.

-Quiero, Cuentame.

-¿Segura?- le pregunto, Ginny afirmo con la cabeza. –Se los arranco.

Abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

-Nadie creyo que fuera capaz. Ahora lo mantienen esposado.- le conto mientras abria la puerta. –Cualquier cosa estoy aquí afuera.

Probablemente los dementadores eran los que la estaban asustando. No había ninguna relación con el hecho de que estaba entrando en la celda de un asesino loco y que la puerta estaba siendo cerrada detrás suyo. Imaginese.

Encontro un hombre delgado y sucio que estaba agachado en el lado más oscuro y húmedo de la celda. Murmuraba algo mientras balanceaba el cuerpo de adelante hacia trás. Había un muy mal olor y Ginny prefirio no intentar descubrir el origen.

-¿Rodolphus Lestrange?

No hubo ningún cambio. Se acerco unos centimetros.

-Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella...

"Por lo menos se acuerda de ella. Quien sabe si eso me puede ayudar de alguna manera"

-¿Rodolphus?

Esa vez levanto el rostro, buscando quien lo llamaba. Una venda negra cubría sus ojos y sus manos estaban atadas con cuerdas plateadas.

-¿Dónde esta Bellatrix Lestrange, Rodolphus? ¿Dónde la vio por última vez?

-Bella...

-Si, Bella. ¿Dónde esta?

-Espere por ti. Falle, Bella. Ellos me encontraron. Nunca llegaste... No... no, no.

-¿Adonde?

Por algún tiempo el prisionero sólo repitió el apellido de Bellatrix pero Ginny no perdió el ánimo.

-¿Quiere a Bella de vuelta? ¿Quiere que se quede con usted?

La única señal de que había comprendido fue cuando el Mortífago giro rostro en dirección de Ginny.

-¿Quiere? Digame donde cree que esta.

-¿Tus cabellos aun huelen a rosas, Bella? Perdoname, falle. Ellos ganaron... pero aquí... aquí no me van a encontrar.- murmuro, apuntando con el esqueletico dedo su cabeza. –Voy a resistir a los dementadores... como me enseñaste. Como la primera vez. Eso. Y después huir...

-¿Huir a donde?

-Lejos. Muy lejos, Bella.- de repente solto un gemido de agonia. –Me atraparon... nunca llegaste. Ah, Bella... te falle. ¡Y me miras así! ¡No me odies! ¡Odias a los débiles! ¡Lo siento, Bella! ¡Querida, no me odies! ¡No soporto que me mires así! ¡No logro seguir verte odiandome! ¡Para! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Para!

Con un grito se levanto rápidamente, yendo hacia Ginny. Reaccionando instantaneamente, ella se alejo y golpeo la puerta. No le importaba que tuviera las manos atadas, no se quedaría averiguando lo que podía hacer aun preso de esa manera.

¡Perks, sacame de aquí!

La puerta se abrio y ella salio corriendo, jadeante.

-¡Dijiste que no era violento!- le reclamo, aun perturbada.

-El sólo quería tocarte el cabello, te avise. ¿Lograste lo que querías?

-Si- mintio. –Estoy satisfecha con lo que vi.

-¿Quien sigue? Mis ordenes son acompañarte el resto del día.

-¿En que condiciones esta Rabastan?

-¿El hermano de Lestrange? Creo que mejores.

-¿Será que puede responder alguna pregunta?

-Lo dudo.

-¿Alguno logra mantener una conversación normal?- suspiro.

Sabia que sería así pero hasta antes de ese encuentro con Rodolphus tenía la esperanza de que los locos murmuraran informaciones extrañas... pero útiles.

-Creo que el único capaz es el prisionero que acabo de llegar.

"Sólo puedes estar jugando..."

-No me digas.- suspiro de nuevo. –Draco Malfoy.

-Si, ¿Quieres hablar con el?

-No si lo puedo evitar. Muestrame la celda de Rabastan.

Ginny no le pediría ayuda a Malfoy nunca. "Nunca" en realidad quería decir "sólo cuando este completamente desesperada"

Lo que no estaba muy lejos.

-_¡No puedes ir solo, Harry!_

_-¡No nos vas a dejar atrás! ¡Vamos contigo!_

_-¡No! ¡No lo entienden! ¡Sólo yo puedo matar a Voldemort! ¡Nadie más! ¡Si ustedes van... no los puedo perder! ¡Vuelvan y avísenle a la Orden! Si no vuelvo... deben estar listos..._

_-¡No, Harry! ¡Debe haber otra manera!_

_-¡Por favor! ¡Antes de que sea tarde, vayan!_

_Draco observo mientras Potter salía corriendo, dejando a los otros dos atrás. Granger sollozaba y Weasley la abrazaba (intentando callarla probablemente)_

_Espero hasta que los dos salieran corriendo en la dirección contraria a la de Potter para salir de las sombras. Camino entre los escombros regados en el suelo. Despacio. Encontró un cuerpo tirado debajo de una columna caída._

_Era imposible no reconocer el cabello rubio blanquecino, no había dudas._

_Se agacho, aproximándose al rostro pálido de su padre._

_No respiraba._

_Su mascara, quebrada en dos, yacía a su lado._

_No había ninguna expresión en el rostro. El escarnio y aire superior habían desaparecido._

_¿Qué sería de el? No había más nada._

_Draco se levanto, cerrando el puño intentando controlar la rabia y el desespero que lo consumían._

_Se retiro la mascara y la arrojo al suelo violentamente._

_Estaba cansado de perder. _

_Volvió a las sombras y en ellas busco refugio._

Draco se despertó con los puños cerrados y los ojos lagrimando por la fuerza con la que los cerraba.

Dormir en Azkaban... pésima idea. La peor de todas en la historia de ideas idiotas.

Golpeo la pared con la mano y ignoro el dolor del impacto. Se encogió en una esquina de la celda, intentando calentarse. Despacio sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse sucumbiendo al cansancio.

-¡Draco! ¡Muévete!

Giro el rostro en dirección a la voz, asustado, pero no había nadie en la celda.

-¿Qué esperas? ¡Ven!

Miro nuevamente y obtuvo el mismo resultado. Era algún tipo de delirio porque el dueño de la voz no podía estar ahí.

Ya había escuchado esas palabras antes. Sabía que estaba solo en la celda, la voz era sólo un truco de los dementadores y no caería en el, no estaba tan loco... Aun

-¡Ponte la mascara y ven, Draco!

"No voy a responder. No es el. No hay nadie aquí"

-¡Anda! ¡Se acercan!- grito la voz de su padre cada vez más cercana.

¡No era real!

_Estaba confundido. Perdido... todo le parecía falso..._

_-¡Draco! ¡Muevete! ¿Qué esperas? ¡Ven! ¡Se acercan! _

_No podía... simplemente no podía. Estaba parado, cobarde y inútil. No podía, no después de lo que había pasado... la rabia aun estaba ahí._

_-¡Ponte la mascara y ven, Draco!_

_Miro el objeto, luego a su padre. Aun dolía, aun sentía..._

_-¡Pontela, Draco!_

_Se la coloco._

-¡Basta! ¡Dejenme en paz! ¡Malditos!

Respiro hondo, intantando calmarse.

Pensamientos felices...

Chocolate... los dulces de su madre... jugar Quidditch en un día caluroso... preparar una poción... Slytheron... Poner de cabeza al elfo idiota... Vencer Potter...

_Crucio... Estupefaca... Crucio... Desviar... Estupefaca... _

_Estaban perdidos... no lo lograrían. Potter llegaría al Lord de las Tinieblas..._

_Paro. ¿Por qué hacia eso? ¿Valía la pena morir?_

_Miro a su alrededor, notando que sus compañeros estaban cada vez más acorralados. De repente su padre lo miro y por algunos segundos sostuvieron la mirada._

_En aquellos segundos busco tener de nuevo lo que había perdido... pero su padre no se lo devolvío, escogio desviar la mirada._

_Fue entonces cuando Draco tomo su decisión._

_Se alejaría de la lucha. No le quedaba nada allí._

_Una explosión hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y se golpeara la cabeza contra una helada pared. Escucho, a lo lejos, a su padre gritar primero de rabia luego de agonia y supo que todo estaba acabado para los dos._

Se coloco las manos en la cabeza, intentando parar los recuerdos. Pero no tendría misericordia.

Era con mucho pesar que se preparaba para entrar a la celda de Draco Malfoy. También con el orgullo herido y extrama mala voluntad se preparaba para intentar extraer alguna gota de información del ex-mortífago.

La visita a la celda de Rabastan, que apesar de estar considerablemente más limpio que el hermano, se mostró más inútil aun. Era tan egocentrico que no dio ni una señal de recordar a la cuñada o a Voldemort.

Habían pasado exactamente tres días desde la visita a Rodolphus, buscando alguna pista de Bellatrix, cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudarla sería bienvenida, en todos esos días visito cada prisionero mortífago preso, hasta el momento, sin resultados.

Avery intentaba escalar las paredes de Azkaban con un miedo terrible de una cobra invisibe, Antonin Dolohov sólo se rió cuando Ginny le preguntó por Bellatrix y después intento arrojarla al suelo, Goyle estaba completamente mudo y extrañamente delgado y, así como el resto, igualmente incomunicable.

Y ahora solamente le quedaba el detestable Malfoy. Lo que aumentaba aun más su desespero. Fallar ahí significaba el fin de sus días en la Orden.

Tenía que apurarse o Quim decidiría terminar la misión. Además, entre más tiempo Malfoy pasaba en Azkaban menos chances tendría de que fuera capaz de responder sus preguntas.

Lo encontro dormido y murmurando.

Respirando hondo, Ginny tomo valor para despertarlo. Le toco fuertemente el hombro y rápidamente se alejo de nuevo.

Una señal de que los dementadores hacian efecto fue la manera como despertó, parecía que alguna cosa estuviera a punto de atacarlo. Un animal encorralado.

-Malfoy... voy a ser corta y breve. Digame todo lo que sabe sobre Bellatrix.

Al prinicipio la miro como si no estuviera allí. Tenía un aire desconfiado y espero a que ella repitiera lo que digo antes de responder, talvez intentando confirmar que era real.

-¿Qué hace aquí, Weasel? Creí que me había librado de usted de una vez por todas.

-Acorte mi estadia aquí. Digame lo que sabe de Bellatrix.

-Escuche la primera vez, estoy loco, no sordo.

-Entonces responda.

Hubo un breve silencio en el que Malfoy se acomodo, intentando de manera precaria parecer digno, mas si su apariencia en Egipto era mala ahora estaba diez veces peor. Cuatro días allí fueron suficientes para adicionarle uno o dos años más a su rostro.

-¿Por qué quiere saber sobre mi tía? Potter y usted parecen demasiado interesados en ella.

Ginny analizo si debía o no responder. Concluyo que no había problema en decirle la verdad. Al final, no podría hacer ningún daño preso en Azkaban..

-Queremos atraparla. Esta matando aurores y sólo sabemos que se esconde en Inglaterra, de resto estamos en oscuras.

Malfoy pareció genuinamente sorprendido cuando noto su sinceridad, sin embargo obviamente no tenía la intención de disminuir su desconfianza o antipatia.

-¿No pueden encontrarla?- abrio un sonriso satisfecho.

Se controlo para no responderle con un lindo comentario sarcastico, no estaba allí para intercambiar insultos y resistiría la provocación de Malfoy que era sólo para desviarla del asunto.

Era difícil controlarse porque odiaba dejar que tuviera la última palabra pero intento mantener en mente que tendría su victoria apenas lograra que le contará todo lo que sabía sobre Bellatrix.

-Si tiene algo que decir, hagalo.

-¿Qué gano con eso?

"No golpeo su cabeza contra la pared"

-¿Qué quiere?- le dijo, en lugar de eso, entre dientes.

La simple idea de que tuviera algún tipo de ventaja hizo con que la sombra de Azkaban desapareciera del rostro de Malfoy inmediatamente y fuera cambiada por la tipica sonrisita arrogante.

-Quiero salir de aquí, claro.

Ginny solto una carcajada sincera. No existía ni una remota chance de eso suceder.

-Soy una auror, no una hada madrina, Malfoy. Sea realista.

-Entonces no puedo ayudarla. Si quieren encontrar a Bellatrix tienen que soltarme. Soy el único que la conozco que no esta completamente loco.

-Intente ser más astuto. Esta es su única oportunidad de conseguir algo aquí adentro. Podemos encontrar a Bellatrix sin usted, va a ser más lento, es verdad... pero eventualmente la atraparemos. Y se va a quedar con las manos vacías.

-Talvez. Pero apuesto que no. Tienen que estar muy desesperados para llegar a Azkaban. Debe ser muy triste ser incompetente.

-Creo que es mejor que piense bien antes de decir tonterías, Malfoy. Quien esta pudriendose en una celda, quien perdio la guerra, quien huyo como una rata, no soy yo.

La sonrisa desaparecio lentamente, trayendolo de vuelta a la realidad.

-Si es lo que piensa creo que es la hora de irse.- le ofrecio, señalandole la puerta.

Ginny estaba comenzando a frustrarse. Era imposible cumplir esa exigencia ridicula y la actitud arrogante de el no le permitia tener algún avance en su misión. Mentir era su única alternativa, de nuevo. Tendría que convencer a Malfoy de que no lo necesitaba, dejarlo reflexionar sobre todo un poco más y después volver a recojer su premio.

-Era sólo eso. Cuando capture a Bellatrix voy a hacer enfasis en que se entere.

-Voy a esperar sentado.- después abrio una sonrisa ironica. –No que tenga muchas opciones. Una lastima que sea del grupo de los 'buenos' . Yo ya habría usado el _Imperius_ y obtenido todo lo que quisiera de la mente de cada uno de ellos. Para que vea que lado es más inteligente.

El comentario era un intento débil de mostrar superioridad pero terminó siendo algo triste.

-Realmente- respondió, Ginny.- Puedo claramente ver cual.

Cerro la puerta trás suyo y luego de eso fue como si algo estallase en su mente.

Lo que Malfoy le dijo la hizo recordar de algo: todo lo que necesitaba estaba encerrado en la mente de los mortífagos, era sólo cuestión de entrar allí. Y no había un mejor modo para eso que usando una pensadero.

El hecho es que Azkaban tenía su propia biblioteca llena de ellas, usadas para guardar los peores recuerdos de los prisioneros. Con suerte talvez alguna estuviera relacionada con Bellatrix. Por alguna razón, no dudaba que lo estuvieran.

Era una medida un poco desesperada pero era mejor que lidiar con Draco Malfoy.


End file.
